


Terrace House: Homecoming 2020

by OneTiredBee



Category: Haikyuu!!, Terrace House
Genre: Akiteru también apesta un poco, Esto va a tener una cantidad grande de personajes del canon, F/F, F/M, Libertades literarias con algunos personajes, Los padres de Tsukishima apestan, M/M, Menciones de intento de suicidio, Multi, No necesariamente spoilers, Racismo, Y algunos son del manga, homofobia, homofobia internalizada, terrace house au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTiredBee/pseuds/OneTiredBee
Summary: "Terrace House es un programa sobre seis extraños que viven juntos, y los observamos interactuar. Solo preparamos una casa hermosa y autos. No hay libreto."Tsukishima no es un hombre de palabras. Tampoco es un hombre de acciones, no realmente, pero si no encuentra cómo decir o pedir algo en su lengua materna entonces prefiere tratar de hacerlo con un gesto grande o pequeño, romántico o platónico. Y aunque sabe que "Terrace House: Homecoming 2020" es un proyecto más grande que eso que quiere expresar, algo con un alcance más amplio que el puñado de personas que de verdad le importan... La mayor parte del tiempo no puede evitar verlo como algo muy íntimo.Alternativamente: El universo alterno que nadie pidió pero que yo necesitaba. Terrace House, pero en Karasuno (y muy, muy gay).
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Misaki Hana/Terushima Yuuji, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru
Kudos: 7





	1. Homecoming

—Tsukishima… ¿Estás seguro sobre esto? —La pregunta viene acompañada de un tono peculiar, una colisión entre preocupación y curiosidad. El hombre se lleva el pulgar de su mano derecha a su labio inferior y comienza a presionar en la zona. Sus ojos, sin embargo, releen el documento con un brillo voraz en ellos. Es un gesto familiar que Kei ha visto en otros (recuerdos lejanos, memorias enterradas), y por un momento olvida quién está realmente frente a él. Ennoshita debe notar un cambio en su expresión cuando levanta los ojos, porque de inmediato frunce el ceño—. ¿Estás bien?

Kei ajusta sus lentes y endereza su postura de nuevo. Sus manos, frías por culpa del imperdonable invierno de la capital, permanecen entrelazadas frente a él.

—Creo que mi posición se hace bastante clara en el brief, Ennoshita-senpai.

—Sí, pero…

—No lo habría propuesto si no estuviera seguro de que puede funcionar.

Esto parece funcionar para calmar un poco al mayor. Ennoshita le lanza una sonrisa indulgente.

—Sabes que confío en ti, Tsukishima. Pero este es un proyecto importante, y “puede funcionar” no es suficiente. —Ennoshita no dice _es tu primer proyecto_ , pero Kei lo escucha de todas maneras. No dice _es imposible que la productora lo apruebe_ , pero él lo oye igualmente.

—En ese caso, gracias por su tiempo, Ennoshita-senpai. —Kei hace una breve reverencia y, con los labios apretados y calambres en las manos, se da la vuelta para entrar de nuevo en el edificio.

Pero no ha dado más de tres pasos cuando la voz del mayor lo detiene en seco.

—¿Te estás rindiendo?

La única evidencia de que a Kei le ha molestado la repentina pregunta y el sutil aroma a _reto_ con que su superior la ha lanzado, es la vena que resalta en su cuello por culpa de la tensión. Sin voltearse, el hombre contesta.

—¿Cómo puedo rendirme en algo que ni siquiera ha comenzado?

Tan pronto como el argumento deja sus labios, sabe que está acabado. Sabe que es estúpido, una excusa, un mero pretexto que carece de sentido para aquellos acostumbrados a sudar sangre en su camino hacia el éxito. Sabe que Ennoshita lo está mirando con una sonrisa ladeada, porque lo conoce. Ambos se han analizado mutuamente desde que se conocieron en la escuela, si bien en mayor tiene de su lado el tacto y la empatía mientras el otro suele expresar sus conclusiones con cierta crueldad.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que es muy tarde para usar esa excusa. —Kei lo escucha levantarse del banco, botar su lata de café en la basura y acercarse hasta él. Cuando llega a su lado, el menor tiene que voltear la cabeza para ver la sonrisa amable de Ennoshita, y estirar el brazo un poco para recibir el documento que él le ofrece de vuelta—. Me gusta tu propuesta, Tsukishima.

 _No te rindas_ , es lo que se puede leer entre líneas.

Kei puede no ser el mejor candidato para sudar sangre porque no le gusta ensuciarse de esa manera, pero es un hombre supremamente terco y orgulloso. Sus cualidades más apreciadas, sus defectos más detestados. Su esencia, dirían algunos; aquello que le obliga a dar un paso adelante o un paso atrás en casi cualquier situación. Kei se mueve para encarar a su superior.

—¿Qué debo hacer para mejorarla, senpai?

*

El silencio en la sala de juntas es, en el mejor de los casos, incómodo. En el peor de los casos, furioso. La calma antes de la tormenta.

Kei traga saliva de manera casi audible, la única indicación de su tumulto interno, y Ennoshita pone discretamente una mano sobre su antebrazo por debajo de la mesa. Ninguno de los dos dice algo, pero el contacto es bienvenido.

El presidente de la compañía inhala. Kei exhala. Aquí viene.

—Tsukishima-kun, ¿de verdad esperas que la junta directiva apruebe una propuesta tan arriesgada y poco convencional?

—Sí, señor. —Su voz está cargada de acero y voluntad. Ennoshita aprieta una vez, breve, su antebrazo. Kei no necesita verlo de reojo para saber que su senpai porta una sutil expresión de orgullo.

—¡Mocoso insolente! —Todos los ojos en el lugar, a excepción de los del presidente, se posan en el vicepresidente de la junta directiva. Kurosawa o Kurokawa o algo parecido, Kei no recuerda. El anciano es una de esas personas que solo se aparecen por la compañía de vez en cuando para pretender que conocen lo que ocurre en el edificio, o que saben de qué hablan cuando hacen un análisis del mercado actual con datos que expiraron hace dos décadas—. Antes de hacernos perder el tiempo con propuestas estúpidas y blasfemias, tienes que pensar en la audiencia. Es obvio que no podemos transmitir un programa con tan claro, tan claro… ¡tema profano! Los jóvenes de hoy en día pueden hacer lo que quieran con sus vidas, pero como adultos tenemos la responsabilidad de, al menos, proteger a la sociedad de esas ideas impías. ¡No podemos transmitirlas! ¿Pensaste siquiera en los niños cuando preparaste semejante propuesta?

Unas cuantas cabezas asienten en apoyo al vicepresidente. Kei reconoce al director general de la compañía, a la líder del equipo de mercadeo y al hijo del presidente entre aquellos que están de acuerdo con la posición del anciano. Por un instante sus pensamientos son oscurecidos por injusticia y desprecio: el hecho de que personas con semejantes cargos no conozcan el daño que sus ideales hacen a miles de personas es… No, Kei no puede alejarse de su situación actual por ese camino. Tratando de mantener la calma, ajusta sus lentes y aprieta los puños antes de responder.

—Con todo respeto, señor vicepresidente, Terrace House no es un reality de horario familiar. —Kei regula su respiración para que coincida con la de Ennoshita, un ancla a su lado—. Su audiencia es perfectamente capaz de entender y respetar distintas culturas, estilos de vida y situaciones que parezcan no convencionales para el japonés promedio.

El anciano abre la boca y se reclina un poco en su asiento, sin palabras por un momento, pero pronto recupera su actitud y mira a Kei sin ocultar del todo el desdén en su voz.

—Pareces olvidar, Tsukishima-kun, que Terrace House es un programa de televisión _para_ el japonés promedio. ¿Por qué habríamos de cambiar su esencia de esa manera tan abrupta? ¡Eso sin duda nos hará perder a nuestro público fiel!

Kei está a punto de responder algo sarcástico, pero alguien más se le adelanta. Tres puestos a su derecha en la mesa rectangular, Kozume Kenma interviene con un tono de curiosidad y sin dejar de mirar la mesa. Parece no estar prestando realmente atención, con sus manos enfocadas en la tarea de hacer grullas de origami con notas _post-it_ , pero Kei conoce lo suficiente a este miembro particular de la junta para saber que sus oídos están bien afinados.

—¿Es así? —pregunta Kenma—. Yo pensaría que desde que comenzamos a transmitir Terrace House en plataformas de streaming, su audiencia difícilmente puede ser clasificada dentro de la categoría de “japonés promedio”, lo que sea que eso signifique. ¿No es así, Kuroiwa-san?

Ah, así que ese es el nombre del vicepresidente.

—¡Mi nombre es Kurokawa, mocoso!

O no.

El hombre se ha puesto de pie bruscamente, por lo que la mujer a su derecha (la directora del departamento de arte, si Kei mal no recuerda) posa su delicada mano sobre el brazo del anciano para hacer que se siente de nuevo. Kurokawa lo hace, si bien a regañadientes.

—Kenma-kun tiene razón —dice Shirofuku Yukie, analista de mercadeo encargada de Terrace House, con una sonrisa que no se decide si quiere ser conciliadora o perezosa—. Si bien hemos estado vendiendo el programa al exterior como una ojeada a la vida de los jóvenes adultos japoneses…

—¡Ajá! —exclama Kurokawa triunfante, ignorando completamente el “Kenma-kun tiene razón”.

—Si bien es así —continúa Yukie como si nada hubiera pasado—, tanto nuestra audiencia extranjera como el público nacional ha comenzado a apreciar más la diversidad, últimamente.

—Exacto —dice Kei, descontento con la idea de que los demás asistentes a la reunión hagan sus argumentos por él—. Como estoy seguro que mencioné durante la presentación, la acogida de participantes como Haiba Alisa y Oikawa Tooru en temporadas anteriores fue mejor de lo que esperábamos, aumentando nuestro rating en un treinta por ciento. Y esto no sucedió _a pesar de que_ Haiba-san es mestiza y Oikawa-san es pansexual, sino _precisamente porque_ Haiba-san es mestiza y Oikawa-san es abiertamente pansexual.

—¿No es solo porque ambos son increíblemente atractivos y carismáticos? —pregunta alguien a su izquierda cuyo nombre o cargo Kei no recuerda.

—Es parte de la razón, sí —contesta él, un poco a regañadientes por tener que admitir que Oikawa es atractivo y carismático; Ennoshita suelta un silencioso resoplido a su lado, divertido—. Pero el sondeo que realizó el equipo de analistas tras cada una de sus respectivas temporadas, con encuestas y entrevistas, concluyó que el aumento de popularidad del programa se debió también a que tanto espectadores extranjeros como japoneses se sintieron identificados o empáticos hacia estos participantes.

—Pero lo que está sugiriendo va más allá de incluir un par de participantes diferentes, Tsukishima-san.

—Lo que estoy _proponiendo_ —responde Kei sin detallar mucho en la mujer desconocida que acaba de hablar— es enfocar esta temporada en la diversidad dentro del propio contexto japonés, la complejidad presente en nuestro día a día que muchos deciden ignorar. Quedarnos en lo convencional puede ser más peligroso que arriesgarnos a igualar el paso de las tendencias mundiales.

—Sí es cierto que estos… temas, supongo… han ganado bastante popularidad en los últimos años —concuerda un hombre sentado cerca del presidente (quien desde hace un rato no aparta la mirada de la pantalla, donde se proyecta una fotografía de una casa tradicional japonesa). Kei no puede evitar una puñalada de autodesprecio al pensar en cuántos de los presentes no recuerda; parte de su preparación para la reunión debió ser investigar a las personas que estaban citadas, pero el poco tiempo que tuvo impidió que llegara hasta ese punto.

—Pero es más que todo entre los públicos más jóvenes. ¿Qué haríamos para no perder a nuestra audiencia más adulta?

—Me atrevería a decir que no estaríamos perdiendo sino… adaptando, a nuestra audiencia —agrega Ennoshita, y esta vez Kei no se siente molesto. Él puede haber presentado la idea para la nueva temporada primero, pero su senpai también se esforzó para darle su forma casi definitiva. Si no fuera por todas las noches que pasaron en el apartamento de Kei, puliendo el proyecto con la ayuda ocasional de Kinoshita y Narita, el documento nunca habría llegado a manos de la junta directiva de la compañía. —Es la era del cambio y la innovación. Tenemos un deber social de ayudar a que la sociedad se sienta cómoda con aquellos seres humanos que se hacen cada vez más y más visibles en el mundo y en el entorno que conocemos. 

—Estoy de acuerdo, Ennoshita-kun. —Una mujer al otro lado de la mesa, Suzumaeda Kaori, se cruza de brazos y asiente con la cabeza—. La sociedad japonesa necesita aprender a tener la mente más abierta.

—Y, al fin y al cabo… —Junto a Kaori, Yukie habla arrastrando cada sílaba y haciendo gestos con sus índices—. Love is love. —Ambas mujeres chocan los cinco con sonrisas cómplices. 

El presidente carraspea. De nuevo, silencio. 

—Tsukishima-kun… —comienza con un tono ominoso—, ¿este proyecto es personal para ti? 

Cuando estaban trabajando en mejorar el brief, Ennoshita le había dicho que necesitaba reforzar el apartado de la justificación. No bastaba con decir que la nueva perspectiva que proponía para una temporada de Terrace House les permitiría subir el rating, que incluir más participantes diversos era una buena manera de apelar a un público más amplio o que todo el asunto era necesario para generar cambio social. Esas razones eran importantes y válidas para apelar a ciertos miembros de la junta, sí, pero para lograr un impacto en todos (en particular el presidente) era necesaria una razón más visceral, más íntima, que demostrara el compromiso que Kei tendría como productor del proyecto. El proyecto debía ser parte de su corazón para asegurar que trabajaría en él con la pasión necesaria. 

Kei, por supuesto, tenía razones personales. Varias. Pero se había negado a incluirlas en el brief. 

Además, ¿para qué hacerlo? No era como si las razones personales fueran su motivación para hacer un buen trabajo. Su orgullo y su disciplina tenían siempre más peso en los proyectos a los que era asignado. 

—Es mi pueblo natal, si eso es a lo que se refiere —contesta Kei, y recibe un pellizco en su brazo por parte de Ennoshita. 

—Y es tu propia casa la que estás ofreciendo. 

—No tiene que ser mi casa, es solo una de las opciones. 

—Sí, sí. Pero sabes a qué me refiero. —La mirada que le dirige es punzante, expectante, retadora. Intensa. El resto de los presentes parece estar conteniendo la respiración. 

Kei suspira. No confesará las partes más íntimas de su vida, pero al menos puede intentar ofrecer una respuesta cercana.

—Hasta ahora, las historias que se desenvuelven en Terrace House se han enfocado en participantes que superan sus retos o encuentran pareja. Eso está bien, pero pienso que aún es muy individualista. En estos casos Terrace House es una casa o un lugar de tránsito, no un hogar. Me gustaría que esta vez los participantes pudieran encontrar en el programa un hogar, construir una familia entre ellos. Sé que es ambicioso, que no hay forma de predecir realmente si esto sucederá, pero creo que vale la pena intentarlo. Y darle visibilidad a aquellos que no se sienten del todo cómodos en Japón, o aquellos que extrañan su país natal… Eso es importante para mí. —Ha dicho más de lo que pretendía decir, y menos de lo que debería decir, pero espera que sea suficiente. Bajo la mesa, Ennoshita acaricia su antebrazo con un pulgar. Es un gesto que le recuerda aquellos períodos de tiempo cuando él mismo creía tener un hogar. 

—Bien, Tsukishima-kun —el presidente se reclinar en su asiento—, te informaremos nuestra decisión mañana a primera hora. 

Las personas que no hacen parte de la junta directiva se ponen de pie, se despiden con una reverencia y comienzan a salir de la sala. Kei y Ennoshita son los últimos. 

Afuera, Ennoshita pone una mano firme sobre el hombro de Kei. 

—Buen trabajo. Realmente espero que aprueben tu proyecto, Tsukishima. —El mayor le ofrece una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Me muero por dirigirlo. 

*

Kei duerme. No tiene sentido perder el sueño por una decisión que no está en sus manos. _Lo que será, será_ , diría Kuroo. Kei lo golpearía en el brazo, pero se dejaría tranquilizar por las palabras. 

Kei duerme. Su sueño, sin embargo, es interrumpido. Va y viene en retazos, en tonos oscurecidos, en imágenes que permean la realidad. Kei hace equilibrio sobre la delgada línea entre sueño y vigilia. 

Kei duerme. En sus sueños, la familiaridad que encuentra le hace querer despertar y dormir para siempre, a la vez. Un nido de cabello negro, una sonrisa enmarcada en pecas, un par de miradas salvajes. Una canasta de baloncesto en el jardín. 

Kei duerme. En sus sueños, escucha sonidos que creía (quería) haber olvidado. El llanto de una mujer, los gritos de un hombre y el silencio de aquellos que más importan. Importaban. Lo que sea. Ya no será. 

Kei duerme, despierta, duerme, despierta. Pero no reconoce la diferencia. Al pie de su cama, varias personas vigilan su sueño. Una por una toman turnos para protegerlo o para atacarlo con miradas de rencor. 

Cuando la mañana comienza a llenar de luz pálida su habitación, lo único con forma remotamente humana aparte de él mismo resulta ser el traje nuevo que le regaló su hermano en Navidad, colgado cerca de la puerta.

Kei despierta. 

*

Quiere romper algo. Siente ese detestable impulso que solía ver en varios de sus compañeros de clase, esa estúpida necesidad de golpear una pared aunque sus nudillos sangren. En el fondo, le provoca incluso golpear a su hermano en la cara. 

Pero Kei está en la oficina que comparte con varios miembros del departamento de producción y unos cuantos del departamento de arte. Tiene puesto el traje nuevo y, aunque la corbata se siente ahora demasiado apretada alrededor de su cuello, sigue siendo un recordatorio de su posición en la compañía. De su deber de mantener la compostura frente a sus compañeros y superiores. 

Frente a él, la pantalla de su computador le notifica de un nuevo mensaje, esta vez por parte del secretario del presidente. Antes de abrir ese, revisa con rencor el que acaba de recibir en su celular:

_Hablé con Akaizawa-senpai acerca de tu proyecto y dijo que le gustaría darle una oportunidad. Felicidades, Kei._

El “Akaizawa-senpai” en cuestión es Akaizawa Go, el hijo del presidente. Kei lo conoce solo porque una vez fue a ver un partido de su hermano, y por casualidad se encontró sentado junto al presidente de la compañía productora. Akaizawa y Akiteru son amigos desde hace años, miembros del mismo club de voleibol, y aunque Kei nunca ha hablado con el hombre sabe (gracias a rumores de oficina) que este tiene cierta influencia sobre las decisiones que toma su padre.

El mensaje de su hermano la noche anterior, en respuesta al brief que Kei había decidido compartir con él en el chat, hace que le hierva la sangre:

_Realmente espero que esta no sea tu idea de venganza contra mamá y papá…_

La pelea telefónica que se había desatado después de eso todavía lo tiene al borde de la frustración, y aquello no ayuda a su ira. “La venganza”, había dicho Kei fríamente antes de colgar, “solo tiene sentido si la llevo a cabo contra alguien vivo”. Su hermano lo había llamado de nuevo varias veces, y él había contestado a regañadientes unos minutos más tarde solo para escucharlo apelar a su terrible personalidad. De inmediato le había colgado, y había decidido zanjar el tema con un breve mensaje de texto:

_No soy tan cruel, o tan estúpido, como para producir un proyecto de este calibre por capricho y de paso jugar con los sentimientos de todo un país. ¿O es así como realmente me ves?_

El silencio de Akiteru había sido definitivo: una daga al corazón, un peso sobre los hombros, la promesa de un sueño intranquilo.

Pero, al parecer, el mayor de los hermanos había reflexionado y había decidido apoyarlo de la noche a la mañana. Al parecer, había hablado con _el hijo del jodido presidente_ para que convenciera a su padre de aprobar el proyecto de Kei. Al parecer, había concluido que la única manera de que Kei lo perdonara por la herida de sus palabras —por la distancia que había puesto entre ellos al sacar conclusiones sin pensar— era ayudándolo activamente a cumplir su objetivo.

Si había algo que Kei detestaba era obtener una victoria con ayuda no solicitada o porque era el “hijo de”, el “hermano de”, el “amigo de”. _Orgullo_ , diría Yamaguchi. _Juego limpio_ , diría Kuroo. _Sentido común_ , diría Kei (sabiendo que los otros dos solo se reirían).

El recuerdo de Yamaguchi y Kuroo le permite, por una vez en la vida, centrarse en lugar de distraerse más. Vuelve su atención al nuevo mensaje en el computador.

El presidente solicita su presencia en su oficina.

*

Akaizawa Gou está molestando al secretario de su padre, Shibayama, justo afuera de la oficina. El hijo del presidente le ha quitado unos documentos de apariencia importante al otro hombre, un joven de la edad de Kei, quien intenta quitárselos. Pero es inútil: Akaizawa tiene la imponente figura de un jugador de voleibol dedicado, de un rematador poderoso. A sus cuarenta y tantos años, Akaizawa podría ser considerado un adulto hecho y derecho, pero es claro que todavía conserva un alto grado de jovialidad y competitividad. Y Shibayama es más bajo que él; con su complexión delgada no tiene oportunidad contra su adversario.

Tanto Akaizawa como Shibayama lo miran cuando se acerca, dejando de lado su lucha por un momento, pero cuando el secretario intenta aprovechar la distracción para arrebatarle los documentos a su oponente, la pelea se reanuda. La estrategia de Shibayama es buena, pero los reflejos de Akaizawa son mejores. El más grande alza los documentos incluso más por encima de sus cabezas y en una maniobra fluida se ubica detrás de Kei.

—Vamos, Shibayama-san, ¿cuál es el problema?

—¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Es confidencial!

—Pero soy el hijo del presidente, ¿no es así? —responde Akaizawa, y Kei se aparta de inmediato esperando que el desdén no se note (demasiado) en su rostro.

—¡Ni siquiera el presidente puede ver eso, Gou-san! —Shibayama alcanza de nuevo al otro hombre y vuelve a intentar quitarle las hojas, puntuando sus siguientes palabras con saltos poco productivos—. Tenemos. Políticas. De privacidad. Por una. Buena. Razón.

Kei aprovecha una apertura, y su estatura ligeramente mayor, para quitarle a Akaizawa lo que a simple vista parece ser una historia clínica. Sin más preámbulo y evitando a toda costa leer el nombre de a quién pertenece, se la devuelve al secretario. Dos suspiros llenan el lugar: uno molesto, otro aliviado.

—Gracias, Tsukishima-kun. —Shibayama vuelve a su escritorio y guarda la historia clínica en un cajón con llave—. El presidente te espera adentro.

Decidido a terminar rápido con el asunto, Kei da dos pasos hacia la puerta de la oficina. Sin embargo, antes de poder tocar Akaizawa lo detiene con una mano en el hombro. Kei sacude el gesto con brusquedad.

—Oye, oye —dice el mayor, poniendo las manos en el aire para parecer inofensivo. Su sonrisa es salvaje—. No hay necesidad de ponerse así. Lo tienes todo ganado.

—No como lo quería —responde él con tono agrio. Sabe que está siendo grosero, que debería darle las gracias aunque le duela, pero no puede evitarlo. Con el pasar de los años la falsa cortesía se le ha hecho cada vez más y más difícil de actuar; parte de él culpa la influencia de Bokuto por eso—. Tal vez es una petición inútil —continúa, sin poder detenerse una vez ha comenzado. Las palabras se apilan, una bola de nieve en el invierno de Tokio. El ambiente está cargado de electricidad—, pero por favor absténgase de hablar con mi hermano sobre mi trabajo. Incluso aunque sea él quien saque el tema primero.

Por un instante, la expresión de Akaizawa es de confusión. Pero el momento pasa y Kei no está seguro de si fue su imaginación.

—Ah, bueno —contesta Akaizawa, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza en actitud despreocupada—, lo intentaré. ¿Pero no deberías estar más agradecido, hermanito? La gente como tú no puede llegar lejos sin al menos un poco de ayuda, después de todo.

Kei siente la sangre subir a su cabeza, los músculos tensarse en todo su cuerpo. En alguna ocasión Kuroo había dicho algo similar para una situación distinta. Es solo el fantasma de la mano de Akaashi en la mitad de su espalda (en ese entonces un peso tan bienvenido) lo que impide que el comportamiento de Kei frente a sus superiores empeore en ese momento.

Tomando un respiro profundo, pero sin molestarse en transformar su mirada punzante a algo más cordial, Kei hace una reverencia hacia Akaizawa y cruza la distancia que le falta hacia la puerta. Sus nudillos solo tienen que tocar la madera una vez antes de que la voz del presidente le indique que puede pasar.

Al cruzar el umbral y cerrar la puerta tras de él, un pensamiento mortificante atraviesa su mente. Espera que el presidente no haya escuchado la breve discusión. Por más molesta que haya sido la intervención de su hermano para que el proyecto fuera aprobado, Kei tiene claro que no puede dejar ir la oportunidad. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo le tomaría volver a cultivar esa victoria si tuviera que comenzar desde cero, con otro proyecto u otra compañía productora. El tiempo es oro.

La expresión del presidente, sentado en la misma posición que el día anterior —manos cruzadas frente a él, codos apoyados sobre la mesa— es inescrutable.

Kei inhala. Aquí viene.

*

Aunque debe admitir estar algo satisfecho con el resultado final, Kei pasa toda la mañana con la sensación de haber vendido su alma al diablo. Es una comparación dramática, digna de alguien como Tanaka o incluso Kuroo, pero con lo cansado que está y con todo lo que ha sucedido (todo lo que ha recordado) en los últimos días mientras trabajaba en el proyecto… Bueno, nadie lo puede culpar si se siente viviendo una telenovela.

Al decir la metáfora en voz alta frente a Ennoshita a la hora del almuerzo en su restaurante favorito cerca del edificio, su superior se cruza de brazos y esboza una sonrisa que lo hace parecer mayor de lo que es.

—Conozco el sentimiento.

—El caso es que tenemos tres condiciones —dice Kei jugando con su shortcake de fresa—. Lo primero es que no podemos anunciar que esta temporada busca específicamente participantes diversos, en especial con distintas orientaciones sexuales o de género.

—Pero con el tema de los extranjeros, mestizos y japoneses residentes fuera de Miyagi o del país no hay problema, ¿cierto?

—Exacto. Después de todo, eso está implícito en el título.

—¿Te dejaron conservar el título?

Kei asiente, agradecido.

—Tendremos que confiar en la suerte, entonces.

—No tanto en la suerte. —El menor hace puré una de las pequeñas fresas con su tenedor—. Si queremos captar a los candidatos ideales, tendremos que dedicar más tiempo a la investigación y pedir apoyo para el casting. Estoy pensando en Suguru-san o Hibarida-san.

—Ambos son buenas opciones. —Ennoshita se lleva una mano a la boca—. Aunque distintos enfoques. Daishou tiene una nariz para el conflicto y las combinaciones peligrosas, mientras que Hibarida-san es un buen analista de carácter que sabe ver potencial de crecimiento en los candidatos. ¿A quién deberíamos solicitar?

—¿No pueden ser ambos?

—No creo que nuestro presupuesto alcance para Hibarida-san _y_ Daishou. —Su superior niega con la cabeza—. Hibarida Fuki es un veterano en su campo, por lo que su tarifa es bastante alta. Tendría que ser solo uno de los dos.

—Deberíamos analizar eso más tarde con Kinoshita-senpai.

—Concuerdo. Hisashi puede darnos una mejor opinión en términos financieros. —Ennoshita le ofrece el resto de su propio shortcake de fresa y Kei lo transfiere a su plato, agradecido porque tiene algo más que destruir—. ¿Cuál es la segunda condición?

Kei chasquea la lengua.

—Debemos hacer que funcione con un staff casi completamente nuevo, como si fuera un programa distinto en lugar de otra temporada. —El presidente parecía interesado en hacer del proyecto uno experimental, y en algún momento utilizó la palabra _spin-off_. Kei tuvo que tragarse sus palabras y limitarse a asentir—. Logré que accediera a que usted fuera el director y a que Kinoshita-senpai y Narita-senpai permanecieran entre los consultores externos, pero el resto del staff tendremos que pensarlo desde cero.

—Tsukishima, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —Ennoshita le da un golpecito en la frente. Akiteru solía hacer eso, años atrás—. No hay necesidad de que sigas utilizando el lenguaje formal con nosotros. No estamos en la escuela.

—Hábito.

Ennoshita suspira.

—No es una condición tan difícil de cumplir. No todos en la compañía han trabajado en Terrace House, y tanto tú como yo tenemos más contactos fuera de este edificio. ¿Y la tercera condición?

Es la que menos le gusta, incluso aunque sabía desde un principio que había una alta probabilidad de que el proyecto fuera llevado a cabo así.

—El set debe ser mi casa.

El vaso de té le devuelve una mirada atormentada a Kei, y cuando levanta los ojos Ennoshita luce confundido. El menor se adelanta a explicar su frustración antes de que su superior pregunte. El momento se siente, extrañamente, como una confesión o una admisión de vulnerabilidad. La boca le sabe a ceniza. Kei come un poco de su puré de shortcake.

—Puse esas fotos en la presentación como un ejemplo del tipo de casa que debería tener esta temporada, pero en el fondo esperaba que pudiéramos encontrar una distinta. No tiene que ser en Karasuno, incluso.

—¿Aunque te lo advertí? Al presidente le gustan esas cosas, le gusta que tengamos conexiones íntimas con los proyectos.

—Lo sé.

—Y desde el punto de vista práctico, usar tu casa es lo más económico, ¿no?

—Lo es.

—Y el momento es conveniente. Me dijiste que tu hermano está de acuerdo con usar la mayor parte de la herencia para remodelar la casa, ¿cierto? Puedes aprovechar y adecuarla para el programa.

—Sí.

Compasión —no, _empatía_ — cruza los ojos de Ennoshita como un relámpago. El mayor se relaja en su asiento, dejando que la brisa fría que atraviesa la terraza del restaurante le aparte el cabello de la frente, y le lanza una sonrisa.

—Entonces este será tu regreso a casa también. ¿Estás seguro, Tsukishima?

Lo estaba, tenía que estarlo. Y si parte de él tiembla por los nervios sacudiendo su centro y oprimiendo su pecho… Pues, ya era demasiado tarde para dar un paso atrás. El tiempo corre. Es ahora o nunca.


	2. Oportunidades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los participantes de Terrace House se preparan para un nuevo comienzo.

—Necesito vacaciones. —Daichi se lleva ambas manos a la cara y se frota los ojos. La montaña de informes que todavía tiene en su escritorio a las diez de la noche lo tienta a ponerse violento o a llorar. Sabe que no hará ninguna de las dos cosas, mucho menos frente a sus amigos que han llegado a visitarlo, pero el sentimiento permanece y se apila sobre sus otras tantas frustraciones.

—Lo que necesitas —afirma Nishinoya con su característica confianza, manos posadas a ambos lados de su cadera y cabeza en alto— es una buena mujer.

Clásico Nishinoya. Detrás del más pequeño, Asahi hace una mueca. Daichi suspira. 

—¿Quieres decir “otra preocupación”? —pregunta con una sonrisa autocrítica. Cuando se trata de su historial en el amor, el pasar de los años le ha enseñado que no puede ser descuidado con sus parejas. No ha tenido muchas, pero dice mucho de su suerte el hecho de que la mitad de ellas haya terminado por convertirse en un trabajo adicional y la otra mitad haya concluido que él es solo sirve como buen amigo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Hablo de  _ la _ mujer. —Nishinoya comienza a gesticular con todo su cuerpo como solo él sabe hacerlo, y Daichi casi puede imaginar a la perfección detrás de su amigo una versión en movimiento de la Gran Ola de Kanagawa enmarcada con árboles de cerezo—. El amor de tu vida. La señora Sawamura. Maestra definitiva del corazón de un viejo aspirante a detective cuyas cicatrices están irremediablemente incrustadas en su ser pero lo suficientemente frescas para necesitar mil caricias cada noche. 

—Nishinoya… —Asahi se lleva una mano a la cara, pero es demasiado tarde. El sonrojo le llega hasta el cuello—. Necesitas tener un poco más de cuidado con tus palabras. 

—¡De mis labios solo brota la verdad, Asahi-san! Solo aquello que es real al tacto de mi espíritu, las rosas son rojas y las violetas-mmp. —Nishinoya le lanza al más alto una mirada molesta, no solo porque lo ha hecho callar de manera tan abrupta sino también porque la mano de Asahi cubre, increíblemente, más de la mitad de su rostro. A pesar del tiempo que llevan siendo amigos inseparables, la diferencia entre sus alturas y contexturas sigue siendo un tema delicado.

—Discúlpalo, Daichi —dice Asahi con una sonrisa avergonzada (y algo más, Daichi no puede evitar notar)—. Recientemente comenzó a salir con una estudiante de Literatura y toda la semana ha estado obsesionado con componer malos poemas. —En un movimiento repentino, Nishinoya muerde la mano de Asahi. Ignorando sus tantas protestas, el menor continúa mordiendo como un pinscher territorial hasta que Daichi suelta una carcajada.

—Ahí estás —dice Nishinoya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Daichi sabe a qué se refiere; se ha mirado varias veces en el espejo durante el transcurso de la semana y está consciente de que no parece el mismo hombre de siempre.

—Gracias. —No es necesario decirlo, pero lo hace de todas maneras—. Y no estoy tan viejo. Todavía tengo tiempo para tomarlo con calma, ¿no?

—¿La búsqueda de tu verdadero amor?

Él se ríe.

—Sí, supongo. Lo que sea que eso signifique.

—Tienes razón —concuerda Asahi—. Pero creo que te haría bien. Un cambio de aire, ¿sabes? —Esto último lo dice con una mirada alrededor. A pesar de ser tan tarde, la estación de policía rebosa con actividad. Tanto oficiales y detectives como civiles sospechosos crean una pintura en constante movimiento que debe estar poniendo nervioso a Asahi.

—Tal vez.

—¡Ya sé! —exclama Nishinoya con el dedo índice apuntando al techo—. ¿Por qué no te postulas para la nueva temporada de Terrace House, Daichi-san?

—Terra… ¿Terrace House? —Daichi tropieza con las palabras—. ¿Qué es eso?

La pregunta, por la mueca aterrada que hace Nishinoya, parece anunciar el fin del mundo. Incluso Asahi se muestra sorprendido.

—¡Un reality súper popular! ¿Cómo es que no lo conoces? —A continuación, Nishinoya abandona su posición junto al escritorio de Daichi y se sienta en uno de los asientos frente a él, con las piernas juntas y las manos en las rodillas. Su voz es calmada cuando comienza a recitar—. Buenas noches —inicia el hombre con una reverencia—. Terrace House es un programa sobre seis extraños que viven juntos, y los observamos interactuar. Solo preparamos una casa hermosa y autos de lujo. No hay libreto.

Daichi sabe que debe lucir dolorosamente confundido, porque Asahi se apresura a explicar.

—Ah, verás, como Noya dice Terrace House es un programa tipo reality en el que los espectadores y un grupo de comentaristas observan las interacciones de tres hombres y tres mujeres que no se conocen, a partir del momento en que comienzan a vivir juntos. —Asahi se lleva una mano a la nuca y desvía la mirada—. La mayoría de los participantes llegan buscando tener una relación con algún otro miembro de la casa, aunque hay algunos que tienen metas distintas al romance.

—Es decir que… ¿Los participantes son vigilados todo el tiempo? ¿Como con cámaras de seguridad en cada habitación? 

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Sí, como Actividad Paranormal! 

—¡Nishinooooya! —Asahi se pone pálido—. No le hagas caso, Daichi. Los participantes no son filmados todo el tiempo, por lo general hay situaciones que ocurren fuera de cámara. Todo lo hacen con un equipo de camarógrafos, no con cámaras ocultas. 

—Ya veo… —Daichi ladea un poco la cabeza y luego sonríe—. De todas formas, no creo que participar en un reality sea lo mío. 

—La verdad es que me cuesta imaginar sentirme cómodo en una casa donde medio Japón me mira de vez en cuando —agrega Asahi con una risa nerviosa para mostrar su apoyo—. Y en tu caso sería difícil dejar el trabajo, ¿no? No podrías viajar a Tokio todos los días. 

—¡No no no no no! —Nishinoya interrumpe levantándose de la silla y moviendo los brazos con una expresión deleitada que no concuerda con su rotunda negativa—. ¡No no no no no! ¡Es perfecto! 

—¿Noya? 

—Asahi-san, ¿no lo sabes? El escenario de la nueva temporada de Terrace House no será en Tokio esta vez, ¡sino en Miyagi! —dice triunfante.

—¡¿Aquí?!

—No aquí aquí en Sendai, no. Específicamente en Karasuno, ¿no es perfecto?

Asahi abre los ojos cómicamente y pasea la mirada entre Daichi y Nishinoya como viendo un partido de tenis, abriendo y cerrando la boca cual pez fuera del agua. Daichi no sabe si debe estar avergonzado, preocupado o entretenido por el comportamiento de sus amigos. Sus colegas y los civiles en la estación llevan un rato mirándolos de reojo.

—Es demasiado perfecto… —susurra el más grande.

—Eh… ¿Asahi? ¿Qué? —La sonrisa que se estaba asomando en el rostro de Daichi se congela de inmediato cuando, repentinamente, Asahi lo toma por los hombros y lo mira fijamente. Un par de policías al otro lado del recinto se ponen de pie con lentitud. Desde su perspectiva, debe parecer como si un individuo peligroso estuviera amenazando a Daichi, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la considerable diferencia de estatura se hace aún más evidente cuando Daichi está sentado.

—¡Daichi! Tal vez… Tal vez, no, probablemente es el destino. Es demasiado perfecto. ¿Sabes cómo se llamará esta temporada de Terrace House?

Daichi niega rápidamente con la cabeza, su pulso acelerándose ante la intensidad que encuentra en los ojos de sus dos amigos. Conoce esas miradas demasiado bien. Significan problemas.

—Terrace House: Homecoming 2020. Sería tu regreso a casa, Daichi.

*

A sus veinticuatro años, Kiyoko ha desarrollado un sexto sentido para percibir las miradas que se posan sobre ella. Lo notable de esta habilidad es que, la mayor parte del tiempo, es capaz de saber por instinto si las miradas son de celos, admiración o deseo. En cualquiera de los casos, no deja de ser deprimente.

Incluso en un lugar con tanto movimiento como lo es el Starbucks de Shinjuku y a una hora tan ocupada como lo son las nueve de la mañana, las personas todavía detienen sus actividades frenéticas para observar sus acciones desde que entra al Café hasta que se sienta en una de las mesas vacías. Un hombre mayor que ella sentado en la mesa contigua con otra mujer se ofrece de inmediato a hacer la fila en su lugar y comprarle un latte. Kiyoko lo ignora. La mujer lo patea por debajo de la mesa. El hombre luce culpable, pero durante los siguientes dos o tres minutos no para de lanzarle miradas de reojo.

Solo se detiene cuando otro hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años se acerca y alza una ceja en su dirección. El gesto es suficiente para que tanto el hombre como la mujer se sonrojen, tomen sus copas y se apresuren a salir del lugar con expresiones culpables. El recién llegado los ve irse, y Kiyoko está lista para rechazarlo fríamente cuando este le habla con voz profunda:

—¿Shimizu-chan? Soy Hibarida Fuki, es un placer —dice inclinando ligeramente la cabeza y sentándose frente a ella.

Kiyoko se congela por un breve instante. Por alguna razón, no esperaba que Hibarida fuera alguien… con semejante porte. Su postura denota confianza y una posición de poder, casi como el jefe de una compañía. Mentalmente se regaña; debió haber investigado un poco más antes de llegar.

—Ah, disculpe. Mucho gusto, Hibarida-san. Mi nombre es Shimizu Kiyoko. —La mujer se pone de pie y hace una reverencia.

—Por favor, por favor. No es necesaria tanta formalidad —dice Hibarida con una sonrisa gentil—. Espero que no hayas esperado mucho tiempo.

—No, señor. Acabo de llegar.

—Bien, me alegro. —El hombre saca de su maletín portafolio de cuero una libreta, un lapicero y una grabadora de audio—. Iré al punto porque me temo que dentro de poco debo dirigirme a otro lugar para otra entrevista. ¿Te molesta si grabo nuestra conversación?

—Para nada.

—Excelente. Dime, Shimizu-chan, ¿habías visto Terrace House antes de enterarte de la convocatoria para esta nueva temporada?

—No realmente, solo por partes cuando todavía vivía con mi madre. Ella ha sido fan desde la primera temporada.

—Ya veo. —Hibarida anota algo en su libreta y se devuelve unas cuantas páginas para leer algo que había escrito antes—. Y tu madre, ¿sigue viviendo en… Ishinomaki?

—No, señor. Se mudó a Shiroishi cuando se casó por segunda vez hace seis años.

—Y tú no fuiste con ella. ¿Por qué?

—Yo ya estaba planeando estudiar en una universidad de Tokio. —Kiyoko comienza a jugar con la costura de su falda por debajo de la mesa, procurando mantener su expresión seria y su postura erguida. Hibarida deja el lapicero sobre la mesa y se relaja un poco en su asiento.

—¿Cada cuánto tiempo vas a visitarla? —pregunta con brillo de curiosidad en los ojos.

—Yo… —Tras hacer las cuentas en su mente, Kiyoko no quiere admitir que solo ha ido a visitarla dos veces en el transcurso de seis años. No quiere decirlo, en caso de que eso le baje puntos en la entrevista—. Normalmente es ella la que viene hasta Tokio. A veces para mi cumpleaños o sus vacaciones o algunos fines de semana, en promedio cuatro o cinco veces al año. —Hibarida asiente con la cabeza, y ella siente la necesidad de agregar una mentira—. Hablamos por teléfono todos los viernes en la noche.

Él suelta una risa.

—Una chica como tú… ¿No tienes cosas más divertidas que hacer los viernes en la noche? Salir a beber con tus amigas o tener citas con tu novio, por ejemplo.

Kiyoko se sonroja, molesta y avergonzada.  _ Una chica como tú _ . ¿Cuántas veces le dijeron esa misma frase? En la escuela cuando sus pretendientes se enojaban al ser rechazados. En la calle cuando volvía tarde de sus clases en la universidad. En el restaurante favorito de sus compañeros de trabajo cuando su jefe invitaba a todos a beber. En los baños de chicas durante las fiestas de la empresa. (Aquella vez en el onsen con su compañera de trabajo, con el vapor de agua caliente acariciando sus cuerpos desnudos).

—Yo no hago eso —contesta simplemente.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

Por un momento considera cargar de hielo su respuesta, perforar el aire climatizado del Starbucks con un definitivo “no es de su incumbencia”. Pero pronto recuerda que está en una entrevista, y que ya se había hecho a la idea de participar del programa, así que trata de sonreír tiernamente.

—Valoro más las conversaciones con mi madre luego de una ardua semana de trabajo. —Mentira—. Y, de todas maneras, no tengo muchas amigas o un novio en este momento. —Verdad.

—Hmm… —Hibarida escribe otra cosa en la libreta—. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue tu última relación?

—Un año y siete meses. —Kiyoko se muerde la lengua antes de agregar:  _ como dije en el formato de solicitud para aplicar al programa _ .

El hombre escribe más. Sin levantar su mirada de la libreta, dice:

—Shimizu-chan, ¿por qué decidiste postularte a esta temporada de Terrace House?

—Quiero empezar desde cero.

Kiyoko le cuenta los sucesos que la llevaron a tomar esa decisión. Y, a pesar de que había dicho que tenía prisa, Hibarida se queda hasta el final.

*

Cuando recibe la llamada está, por supuesto, rodeado de amigos. No podría ser de otra forma; Yuuji está acompañado por una o más personas casi veinticuatro siete, ya sea en su trabajo o en su cama. Ni siquiera los viajes en tren están exentos de esta regla: si hay una mujer hermosa a la vista, Yuuji coquetea con ella aunque sea rechazado al final del trayecto.

Es un número desconocido. Yuuji se levanta y uno de sus amigos (¿Iwakura? ¿Sakaguchi? En todo caso, el de lentes) le pregunta a dónde va. Él le muestra la pantalla del teléfono y el otro sonríe, tal vez pensando que se trata de una chica.

Para ser justos, Yuuji también piensa que lo está llamando una chica. Pero cuando finalmente contesta en el pasillo tras haber cerrado la puerta de su cabina de karaoke, es una voz masculina la que alza en medio del silencio.

—¿Terushima Yuuji-san? —El hombre suena constipado, o tal vez enojado.

—Mira, amigo —dice Yuuji poniéndose a la defensiva por instinto—. No sé quién eres pero te puedo asegurar que fue  _ ella _ la que dio el primer paso, ¿sí? Lo siento si las cosas terminaron mal-

El hombre lo interrumpe.

—Mi nombre es Tsukishima Kei.

—Sí, bueno, no me interesa. Solo quiero que sepas que no fue-

—Llamo de Terrace House.

A Yuuji le toma un instante descifrar lo que eso significa.

—¿Terrace House? ¡Vaya, hombre! ¿Estás allá ahora mismo? ¿Cómo es la casa? ¿Tiene un jacuzzi?

—No- —Tsukishima suspira—. ¿Está borracho? —Otro suspiro—. No, no llamo  _ desde  _ la casa. Soy el productor de esta temporada.

—Ohhh… Pues, ¡felicidades! —Bromea Yuuji. Sabe qué es lo que está sucediendo, claro (no está  _ tan  _ borracho), pero por como suena Tsukishima es un tipo al que vale la pena molestar para sacar reacciones divertidas.

—Gracias —contesta el otro con el tono cortante. Yuuji se ríe por lo bajo—. Ahora, ¿puedo tener un momento de su atención?

—Pues, no lo sé. ¿ _ Puedes _ ?

—Ugh. Suguru-san me advirtió acerca de esto.

—¿Suguru-san? ¡Ah, te refieres a la serpiente! Encantador compañero de copas, sí, sí. —Yuuji comienza a caminar por el pasillo de un lado a otro con su mano libre en el bolsillo de su pantalón y mirando hacia el techo. Aunque quiere terminar pronto con el asunto para volver a la fiesta de karaoke, no puede evitar querer seguir el juego un poco más—. Oh. Oh, hombre, ¿esto es porque lo rechacé? Porque solo me gustan las chicas. Lo siento amigo, no sé qué es Suguru-kun para ti pero no pretendía herir-

—Ya es suficiente —espeta Tsukishima con brusquedad. Luego suelta  _ otro _ suspiro y continúa con un tono de voz más calmado—. Es demasiado tarde para estas cosas.

—Son apenas las siete de la noche.

—Demasiado tarde.

Yuuji se ríe una vez, con fuerza. Una mujer cuyo nombre comienza por “Ka” y que desde hace rato le está coqueteando (¿o tal vez es una estudiante de preparatoria? A veces es difícil saber la diferencia) se asoma por la puerta que Yuuji acababa de cerrar y le hace señas para que vuelva. Él levanta dos dedos para indicarle que estará ahí en dos minutos.

—Entonces, Tsukishima-san, ¿cuando debería mudarme?

—Sí, sí, llamo para extender formalmente la invitación a participar como miembro del elenco original en Terrace House: Homecoming 2020. Gracias por escuchar. —Yuuji casi puede escucharlo poner los ojos en blanco; se lo imagina sentado en una oficina lúgubre, con las luces apagadas y una lata de café junto al computador. Suelta una risa silenciosa y se recuesta contra la pared para seguir escuchando—. El siguiente paso es agendar una reunión para la firma del contrato y la entrega del cronograma de producción. ¿Cuando podría ser?

En poco tiempo acuerdan la fecha. Yuuji se deleita por última vez al despedirse de Tsukishima con un “ _ See ya later, darlin’ _ ” y recibir como respuesta el tono enojado de una línea muerta.

Yuuji guarda su celular de nuevo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero. Le queda un minuto. Durante ese tiempo, permanece recostado a la pared con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba y los ojos cerrados. No queda atisbo de la sonrisa que antes adornaba su rostro. Suspira.

*

—Ah, lo siento, lo siento. —Hana se disculpa con reverencias profundas.

—No te preocupes, de verdad. —Uno de los camarógrafos, Takinoue, le ayuda a desenredar el cable de la cámara que enredó con una de sus botas.

Algunos accidentes similares han ocurrido desde que comenzaron a grabar en la mañana, y Hana no puede evitar preguntarse si no será una señal del universo. Tal vez realmente no debería participar del programa. Si se va a ver torpe todo el tiempo, preferiría que Japón no se riera de ella.

—Misaki-san. —Ennoshita, el director, le pone una mano en el hombro—. Relájate, relájate. Te prometo que te verás perfecta en el corte final.

—Ah, sí… —Hana agacha la cabeza, no del todo convencida.

—Podemos terminar antes si tú quieres —sugiere el hombre—. De acuerdo con el cronograma, teníamos planeado filmar los planos de tu trabajo para la intro y luego la escena donde le revelas la noticia a tus padres. Pero si lo prefieres, podemos matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro y hacer que la revelación sea a tus compañeros en la cocina.

—Así no tendríamos que cambiar de set —concuerda otro camarógrafo, Naoi—. Si hoy no te sientes cómoda con las cámaras, está bien que lo tomemos con calma.

—¿De verdad? —Hana no puede evitar considerarlo. Después de hacer tomas en su apartamento, a orillas del río camino a la tienda, comprando los ingredientes y llegando a la pastelería (donde se supone que debe también someterse a varias tomas mientras trabaja), solo quiere pedir el resto de la tarde libre y volver a casa para ocultarse bajo el edredón. Filmar un programa es  _ difícil _ .

—Misaki-san, apuesto a que estás pensando algo como “esto es muy difícil, ¿y tendré que hacerlo por varios meses en la casa?”, ¿o me equivoco? —Ennoshita le ofrece una sonrisa gentil.

—¿Cómo-?

—Es una concepción bastante común cuando grabamos este tipo de escenas. —Él se encoge de hombros.

—Dime, Hana-chan —dice Takinoue terminando de enrollar el cable de la cámar—, ¿conoces a Tendou Satori? Quiero decir, ¿viste la temporada en la que participó?

—Sí, es el chico pelirrojo de la tercera temporada, ¿cierto?

—Así es. —Takinoue adopta una posición secretiva—. Ahora, no le digas esto a nadie, pero escuché de uno de los gaffers que trabajaron en esa temporada que Satori-kun no obtuvo ni siquiera una buena toma el día que estaba agendado para grabar estas escenas. —El hombre sonríe, entretenido—. Como es tan alto, chocaba constantemente con las luces. O movía sus brazos y tiraba accidentalmente los objetos de su mesa de trabajo al suelo.

—Ah, lo recuerdo —interviene Ennoshita con una carcajada—. Yo fui asistente de dirección para esa temporada. Cada vez que pasaba algo así, Satori-san trataba de parecer culpable pero su sonrisa nunca llegaba a eso. La directora estaba furiosa porque perdimos todo el día y tuvimos que agendar otro día de rodaje, pero el resto de nosotros no podíamos parar de reír.

Hana se lo imagina. Por lo que pudo ver de él en Terrace House, Tendou Satori era un payaso perezoso por naturaleza.

—Así que, Hana-chan, no tienes de qué preocuparte —le asegura Takinoue—. Hoy obtuvimos buenas tomas, y es suficiente. Si quieres hacer la revelación mientras trabajas, no hay problema.

—Hmm… Entonces… De acuerdo. —Hana hace una reverencia—. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes. Así nosotros podremos terminar temprano para llevar a Aone a beber —Naoi susurra dramáticamente, señalando con la cabeza la imponente figura de Aone instalando las luces en la cocina—. Hemos estado intentando durante días que diga más de tres palabras, tal vez con algo de alcohol en su sistema…

Es algo que diría su hermano mayor o su padre. Hana olvida por un momento con quién está hablando.

—¡No puedes obligarlo a hablar si no quiere, mucho menos haciendo que beba alcohol! —Apenas las palabras dejan sus labios en forma de regaño, Hana se lleva las manos a la boca—. ¡Ah, lo siento, Naoi-san!

Ennoshita, Takinoue y Naoi se ríen de buena gana, este último dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda con delicadeza antes de cargar una de las cámaras para ubicarla en la cocina. Es la sonrisa diminuta que descubre en el rostro de Aone la que finalmente logra relajar a Hana.

Una vez todo está listo y el equipo comienza a grabar los planos de su trabajo (Hana mezclando masa, Hana sacando algo del horno, Hana decorando un pastel de boda con flores de crema y figuras de origami en papel), la mujer piensa que se siente como en casa. No por las cámaras, no. Sino por la familiaridad con la que la trata el staff. Se pregunta vagamente si las cosas serán así en Karasuno. En lugar de nervios, ahora siente emoción.

Minutos más tarde, Ennoshita hace que entren dos de sus compañeras —Runa y Kanoka— de la pastelería y les pide a todas sentarse cerca del mesón. Las tres comienzan a comer galletas recién horneadas con forma de estrellas de cinco puntas. Hana sabe que alguno de los camarógrafos estará enfocando su boca para no mostrar su rostro completo y mantener la expectativa en el futuro público, pero todavía se siente lo suficientemente relajada como para avergonzarse.

—Hace unos meses estábamos hablando de Terrace House, ¿recuerdan? —dice Hana después de tragar, y en lugar de seguir comiendo empieza a partir la galleta en pequeños trozos; punta por punta, hasta que solo queda el centro de la estrella.

—Sí sí, la charla de los “chicos demasiado guapos para salir en la televisión” —contesta Runa.

—¿Qué es eso? —Kanoka se ríe.

—Creo que hicimos una lista mental de celebridades que creíamos que deberían permanecer fuera del alcance de los medios —explica Runa con una mano en su barbilla—. Porque el camino de la fama podría volverlos feos por dentro.

—Ah, ¡cierto! —dice Kanoka—. Mencionamos a algunos chicos de Terrace House.

—Sí… —comienza Hana, y no puede evitar sonrojarse—. Adivinen quién estará viviendo con chicos de Terrace House dentro de poco.

Ellas entienden de inmediato. Una exclamación conjunta de “¡¿Eeehhh?!” domina el lugar, seguida por agudos gritos extasiados.

—¡Hana-chan! ¿Irás en búsqueda de romance? —pregunta Kanoka tomando una de sus manos. Hana se sonroja aún más, pero contesta con sinceridad.

—Sí.

—Hana-senpai, eso es maravilloso. —Runa toma su otra mano. Su mirada brilla como si acabara de ganar la lotería—. ¿Que te hizo querer participar?

—Bueno… Les conté que mi ex novio me dejó hace seis meses, ¿verdad? —Ellas asienten con la cabeza—. Lo que pocos saben es la razón. Aparentemente, ¿puedo llegar a ser demasiado estricta? Él se quejó de que se sentía viviendo con su madre de nuevo. Eso le molestaba bastante.

—Sí, eres demasiado estricta —confirma Runa con inocencia.

—¡Runa! —La reprimenda de Kanoka entra por un oído de la menor y sale por el otro.

—Tal vez… —dice Hana—. Espero que vivir con distintos tipos de personas en otra casa me ayude a relajarme un poco. Tal vez lo que me hace falta es un ambiente más juvenil, ¿saben?

Ambas se muestran empáticas.

—Diviértete, ¿sí? —Kanoka aprieta ligeramente su mano.

—Me esforzaré.

—No, Hana-chan,  _ diviértete _ —repite Kanoka—. No te esfuerces.  _ Relájate _ .

—Me esforzaré para divertirme —concuerda Hana con seriedad, pero pronto su expresión se rompe en una sonrisa.

Las tres se ríen a carcajadas. Unos segundos más tarde, Ennoshita alza la voz.

—¡Corte! Perfecto.

Hana termina de comer su galleta destrozada. ¿Qué clase de situaciones le depara el futuro en Terrace House?

*

Yui se encuentra en el restaurante del hotel en Tokio, contemplando por enésima vez los dibujos que le hicieron los niños de su clase, cuando el hombre toca con los nudillos la mesa de madera para anunciar su presencia. Ella se pone de pie.

—Tsukishima-san, ¿verdad?

—Michimiya-san, un placer —Tsukishima hace una reverencia y se sienta.

—Lamento que haya tenido que venir hasta acá. El hotel es bastante lejos de su oficina, ¿verdad?

—No es problema. —Él niega ligeramente con la cabeza—. De todas maneras no podíamos hacerlo en la oficina porque otro de los miembros del elenco tenía esta misma reunión allá hoy.

—Ah, y sería un problema si nos conociéramos antes de llegar a la casa.

—Exacto.

Un silencio se asienta entre ellos mientras Tsukishima busca algo en su portafolio. Cuando lo encuentra, le extiende el objeto para que lo tome. Es una llave, en un sencillo llavero circular de madera con “Yui Michimiya” grabado por un lado y “Terrace House: Homecoming 2020” por el otro.

—¿Esta es la llave de la casa, Tsukishima-san?

—Sí —confirma el hombre. Luego agrega, incómodo:—. Y no es necesario que sea tan formal conmigo. Después de todo, soy menor.

Yui le ofrece una sonrisa gentil y guarda la llave en su cartera.

—Pero sigues siendo algo así como mi superior en esto, ¿verdad?

—No realmente. Solo organizo el programa.

—¿Eh? ¡No seas modesto, Tsukishima-kun! Eres el productor, ¿no? —Él se sonroja—. Sin ti esta temporada no existiría, ¿o me equivoco? ¡Eres sorprendente!

Él se sonroja aún más, si eso es siquiera posible. Para tratar de esconder su vergüenza, carraspea y se acomoda los lentes.

—En todo caso, Michimiya-san, creo que Ennoshita-san y los otros probablemente ya le dieron una explicación general de la vida en la casa con respecto al rodaje.

—Así es. —Ennoshita la había recibido en el aeropuerto para filmar su llegada en un vuelo desde Australia, y en el camino hacia el hotel (donde harían algunas tomas para la intro y donde Yui se reencontraría con su padre después de tantos años para revelar el motivo de su regreso) le había contado un poco acerca de los procesos en el programa—. Mañana llegaré a la casa y conoceré a los otros miembros. A partir de ese momento habrán camarógrafos a ciertas horas del día, y si planeo hacer algo relevante como… eh… invitar a alguien a salir… debo hacérselo saber a… ¿Suzuki-san?

—Sí. O a mí, si no puedes contactar con él por alguna razón. —Tsukishima saca una carpeta de su portafolio—. Aquí están los contactos de todos los miembros del staff que puedas necesitar. También encontrarás las explicaciones generales, las normas del vecindario y algunas recomendaciones para el mantenimiento de la casa. Está renovada, pero sus bases todavía son las de una edificación antigua.

Otro silencio, esta vez más largo.

—Tsukishima-kun, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta? Por curiosidad.

—Adelante.

—¿Por qué “Homecoming”? Digo, ese el tema, ¿no? Imagino que todos seremos personas que han vivido en otro país o fuera de Miyagi.

—… Esa es la idea general, sí. —El hombre comienza a jugar con las correas de su portafolio, con la mirada enfocada en algo más allá de ese momento—. El regreso a casa. —De repente, una intensa mirada dorada se posa en ella—. Michimiya-san, ¿qué le hizo querer volver después de tantos años en el extranjero? Después de… 

—¿Te refieres a después de cortar relaciones con mi familia de esa manera? —Ante su respuesta, Tsukishima aprieta los labios y asiente. Ella se toma un tiempo para formular lo siguiente de la manera más simple posible—. Supongo que… Quiero darle a mi país natal y a mi familia una segunda oportunidad. Quiero saber si realmente está bien para mí regresar. Si soy bienvenida, por decirlo de otra manera.

Tsukishima cierra los ojos, traga saliva, y cuando vuelve a mirarla Yui encuentra algo diferente en sus ojos. Algo más gentil.

No cree que deba seguir preguntando.

—Gracias —dice el hombre con tono sincero.

—De nada.

*

Antes de un primer día importante (el primer día del semestre en la universidad, el primer día en un nuevo club de voleibol, el primer día en un nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo) Tobio siempre,  _ siempre _ , tiene la misma pesadilla.

Los detalles cambian un poco cada vez, pero en esencia es esto: Tobio, quince años, armador titular del equipo de voleibol masculino de Kitagawa Daiichi. Tobio, quince años, luchando por mantenerse de pie en la cancha bajo el peso siniestro de miradas resentidas. Tobio, quince años, tapándose los oídos para tratar de ignorar los murmullos insultantes de sus compañeros de club. Tobio, quince años, almorzando solo en una esquina del gimnasio. Tobio, quince años, colocando el balón y confiando en que alguien estará ahí para rematar y asegurar que el juego puede continuar; pero nadie está ahí.

En esta ocasión, el elemento distintivo es la presencia de un Oikawa Tooru mayor. No es raro que su senpai aparezca en esa pesadilla en particular (a veces lo ve llorando con frustración, a veces Oikawa lo golpea en la cara), pero sí es inusual que su rostro sea adulto y no adolescente. 

En esta ocasión, Oikawa lo sigue con una sonrisa predadora por el pasillo que lleva hacia el gimnasio principal. Tobio se voltea a mirarlo de vez en cuando, y cada vez que lo hace descubre que el hombre se encuentra más cerca de él. Ya que es una pesadilla, Tobio acelera el paso. 

En esta ocasión, al llegar a la entrada del gimnasio donde será sometido al silencio o a los abusos de sus compañeros (como si no fuera lo mismo), hay algo distinto. La puerta no es esa estructura metálica que recuerda de su época de estudiante, ni se siente fría al tacto. En lugar de eso, frente a él se alza la puerta de una casa; negra y con la calidez de la madera tras un día de sol. Tobio hace un ademán para abrirla, pero por alguna razón se queda petrificado. 

—¿Qué pasa, Tobio-chan? ¿Tienes miedo? —La voz de Oikawa es envolvente, como si estuviera en el mismísimo aire o dentro de su mente. Tal vez lo está, porque cuando Tobio se da la vuelta el cuerpo del mayor ya no se cierne sobre él. Ha desaparecido.

Sí, tenía miedo. El conocimiento de lo que encontraría más allá de esa puerta rondaba los bordes de su subconsciente, pero no lograba atraparlo. De alguna manera, el hecho de no saber qué era aquello a lo que tanto temía en ese momento le generaba una opresión en el pecho más grande que la pesadilla usual. 

Cuando despierta, Tobio tarda unos minutos en poder moverse a voluntad. Sus ojos se sienten pesados, sus músculos adoloridos. Se había quedado dormido con la ropa del entrenamiento y a altas horas de la noche, porque había decidido que toda la energía nerviosa acumulada (y apenas contenida) durante las últimas semanas debería ser utilizada para algo productivo. Así que: entrenamiento extra.

Mientras se encuentra luchando contra esa parálisis, se le ocurre que la razón por la que vio a un Oikawa mayor en su pesadilla fue porque a este lo suele asociar con Terrace House antes que con voleibol, por alguna razón. Y hoy es el día en el que debe mudarse a la dichosa casa. El pánico se asienta en él ("¿Qué pasa, Tobio-chan? ¿Tienes miedo?"), pero ahora está consciente. Lo contiene. 

Después de eso, las horas pasan en un frenesí. Es una bendición, realmente, porque el ritmo acelerado significa que Tobio solo puede concentrarse en lo que tiene enfrente. Un paso delante del otro, una actividad seguida de otra. Desayunar, empacar, entregar las llaves al casero, tomar el tren de Tokio a Sendai y por último el bus hacia Karasuno. 

Cualquiera puede pensar que, como esas acciones no requieren pensar demasiado, Tobio tiene tiempo (más que suficiente) para imaginarse escenarios que producen ansiedad. Pero el hombre, inteligente y cobarde cuando quiere serlo, pasa esas horas repitiendo estrategias de juego en su mente hasta que se encuentra caminando por la calle donde está la casa donde viviría a partir de ese día. 

Si hay tiempo para reflexionar y pensar "¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?", Tobio no lo quiere. Prefiere terminar con todo rápido, como arrancando una curita. Sabe que el asunto sería de todo menos rápido: sus patrocinadores habían exigido que permaneciera en el programa durante un tiempo determinado, y él solo puede contar los días para poder salir de esa situación sin sufrir repercusiones legales. 

Tsukishima lo está esperando en la calle justo afuera de la casa, agachado de cuclillas. Tiene una mano en el mentón y con la otra acaricia distraídamente la barriga de un gato gordo. Apenas Tobio se detiene, el gato se incorpora y hace un sonido amenazador hacia él. 

—Shhh… —Tsukishima le acaricia la cabeza al gato con un solo dedo, sus movimientos lentos, hasta que este se calma—. Regresa a tu casa, Nyanko. —El animal, para sorpresa de Tobio, se aleja tras rozar su cuerpo contra las piernas de Tsukishima. 

—¿Lo conoces, o simplemente llamas así a todos los gatos que te encuentras? —Tobio observa a la mascota entrar a una de las casas cercanas, pasando con dificultad por debajo de una reja.

—¿Eres idiota? —Tsukishima se levanta y se sacude el pantalón como si hubiera estado sentado en el pavimento. 

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Tobio da un paso amenazador hacia él, pero Tsukishima no se mueve. Solo lo mira con esos ojos indiferentes que al otro hombre tanto le han molestado desde que lo conoció. 

Tobio solo ha tenido tres encuentros con Tsukishima, pero después de ellos es imposible no sentir que se conocen desde hace años. No es una sensación de reencuentro con un viejo amigo, sino más bien con un pariente lejano al que a duras penas puede soportar.

Que tengan la misma edad no ayuda. La primera pelea que tuvieron fue, de hecho, porque Tsukishima adoptó una actitud de superioridad basada en su cargo como productor del programa (hurgando, de paso, en las heridas del otro hombre al llamarlo por su apodo, "Rey de la cancha") y Tobio no aguantó las ganas de tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa y gritarle en la cara. Después de eso toda formalidad que pudieran tener se fue a la mierda. 

—Me oíste. Pregunté si eras un idiota —responde Tsukishima y luego se encoge de hombros—. Al parecer, lo eres. 

Tobio está a punto de preguntarle qué se supone que significa eso cuando una voz proveniente del antejardín de la casa se adelanta. 

—Vamos, Tsukishima, deja de buscar pelea. —Por la reja se asoma Ennoshita, el director del programa. Tobio hace una leve reverencia, y él le devuelve el saludo con una sonrisa—. Hola, Kageyama. ¿Cómo te sientes? 

Que no haya pronunciado un "¿Cómo estás?" por cortesía significa mucho para Tobio, por lo que decide responder con sinceridad:

—Bueno, ya sabe —es todo lo que dice. 

Ennoshita asiente, y sus ojos confirman que sí, ya sabe. Si lo sabe, entonces Tobio puede asumir con cierta seguridad que no es el primer miembro del elenco de Terrace House que llega sintiéndose como un alienígena. Si lo sabe, seguramente es porque Ennoshita ha sido testigo de lo mismo en las otras temporadas en las que ha trabajado. Quién sabe, incluso es posible que Oikawa se sintiera así en su momento. 

Sin pronunciar palabra, Ennoshita sale a la calle y comienza a instalar el micrófono de solapa entre la ropa de Tobio con la experticia de un profesional que comenzó su carrera como técnico de sonido. El proceso para el menor es familiar, como una rutina a la que se ha acostumbrado después de tantos años de participación involuntaria en este tipo de cosas. Sus patrocinadores estarían orgullosos, aunque Tobio todavía no puede evitar sentirse como una marioneta cada vez que alguien lo toca para acomodar su ropa, peinar su cabello, retocar su maquillaje o, en este caso, ponerle un micrófono.

Cuando termina, un silencio se asienta entre ellos con la misma velocidad de una nube de polvo. Tsukishima carraspea. 

—Vine para avisarte que eres el primero en llegar y pedirte, por amor a lo que más quieras, que supongo que es una pelota de voleibol o lo que sea… —Tsukishima toma una inhalación profunda y adopta una expresión adolorida—. Pedirte que no entres a la casa tan tenso como estás ahora. Y que hagas el esfuerzo por decir algo, como, no sé, "Oh, vaya, ¿soy el primero?". Intenta actuar sorprendido, ¿sabes? 

—No, no sé. ¿Cómo esperas que entre sorprendido si me acabas de decir que soy el primero? —Tobio sonríe:  _ ¿ahora quién es el idiota, Tsukishima?  _

—¡Por eso digo! ¡Actúa! 

Antes de que Tobio pueda responder, Ennoshita dice:

—Tsukishima-kun. —Su tono tiene un filo de advertencia, y su sonrisa es oscura. La expresión provoca que un escalofrío recorra el cuerpo de Tobio—. Creo recordar que asististe a las clases de Introducción a Terrace House. ¿Cuál es la regla dorada del programa? 

Tsukishima chasquea la lengua, pero desvía la mirada en lugar de contestar. 

—Eso pensé. —Ennoshita asiente y abre más la reja de la casa, apartándose del camino para que Tobio pueda pasar con sus maletas—. Kageyama, tú no te preocupes. No debes seguir un libreto. Actúa tan natural como puedas. O, mejor dicho, no actúes. Solo sé tú mismo. 

—Temo que si hace eso, se note demasiado que no quiere estar ahí, senpai.

Tobio no puede discutir con esa lógica, pero tampoco quiere darle la razón a Tsukishima. 

Como arrancando una curita, Tobio cruza la entrada al jardín y se detiene frente a la puerta de la casa. Saca la llave de su bolsillo, se dispone a abrir. Los ojos de los presentes están sobre él, los lentes de un par de cámaras enfocando su figura, y en unas semanas la imagen que está proyectando llegará a miles de pantallas.

Una sensación desagradable baja por su columna vertebral, y no es capaz de usar la llave. Con la mano suspendida frente al pomo de la puerta, Tobio maldice para sus adentros. 

No es justo. 

¿Por qué tiene que desperdiciar sus días socializando con extraños, cuando puede estar entrenando y mejorando? ¿Realmente es tan necesario que pierda tanto tiempo teniendo citas con chicas y hablando de nimiedades con chicos?

¿Por qué debe promocionar "sutilmente" a sus patrocinadores en un programa de televisión? ¿No es suficiente con los comerciales y sesiones de fotos que ya hace? Es más, ¿no es suficiente con jugar bien, como siempre? 

¿Por qué someterse a la incomodidad de vivir en una casa ajena con personas con las que no se llevará bien? ¿Por qué tiene que fingir estar buscando algo, cuando lo que quiere —el voleibol— ya está al alcance de sus manos? 

Tobio aprieta la llave en su puño. 

No es justo. 

—Kageyama —dice Ennoshita, de repente detrás suyo—. Todos estamos esperando que este programa sea más de lo que parece. ¿Crees que podrías relajarte y darle una oportunidad de superar tus expectativas?

Eso tampoco es justo porque, aunque él personalmente espera cosas negativas de toda esta experiencia, no es capaz de llevarle la contraria al director, quien solo le ha mostrado amabilidad desde que lo conoció. Tal vez si la pregunta hubiera salido de la boca de Tsukishima la historia sería diferente, porque llevarle la contraria al productor de Terrace House es más natural para Tobio de lo que debería ser.

Al final del asunto, lo cierto es que no tiene elección. Este es un paso más para continuar jugando voleibol, un obstáculo más que debe superar.

Inhalación profunda. “Solo sé tú mismo”, había dicho Ennoshita. Exhalación lenta. Como cuando se concentra en un partido importante, Tobio inserta la llave en la cerradura con precisión e ignora el silencio expectante de los otros. Abre la puerta, y comienza de nuevo a dar un paso después de otro.

—Perdón por la intrusión —murmura para sí mismo mientras se quita los zapatos, después de cerrar la puerta tras de él. Hay una cámara solitaria junto a las escaleras, y el diminuto micrófono pegado en el cuello de su camiseta (invisible) se siente como un peso innecesario. Un recordatorio de que no está solo, en el peor de los sentidos.

No es justo, pero Tobio ya ha adoptado su mentalidad de juego. Con la cabeza en alto, el hombre se adentra con sus maletas en la casa para esperar a quienes serán sus compañeros desde ese día en adelante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha sido una semana dura, así que no he podido revisar bien el texto, pero aquí esta.  
> ¿Qué le deparará el futuro al elenco original de esta temporada de Terrace House?


	3. Humanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer día de Terrace House desde la perspectiva de los comentaristas.

Para ser honesto, los primeros minutos son algo dolorosos de ver. Ittetsu trata de desprenderse de sus preconcepciones, trata de olvidar un poco sus estudios en literatura moderna. Después de todo, no está viendo una obra de ficción donde todo detalle debe tener un significado para la trama.

Pero lo cierto es que, incluso desde un punto de vista meramente humano y no intelectual, la llegada de los miembros a la casa es —a falta de una mejor palabra— incómoda.

Todo comienza con Kageyama Tobio. Ittetsu no lo culpa; veintitrés años puede ser una edad demasiado temprana para obligar a un "genio del voleibol" a socializar, en particular cuando todo indica que hasta ese momento no ha tenido muchas oportunidades de hacerlo. No obstante, si hay alguien a quien Ittetsu debe culpar por la incomodidad que siente al ver la proyección en la pantalla no es a Kageyama.

Es a él mismo.

La propuesta de la Productora había llegado a su agente demasiado tarde, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para impedir que Ittetsu se acostumbrara a la dinámica de Terrace House. La agencia literaria a la que estaba afiliado le había recomendado ver las temporadas anteriores de Terrace House para familiarizarse; incluso, una de las empleadas le había prestado una cantidad considerable de DVDs.

Todos estaban entusiasmados. La participación de Ittetsu en el programa no solo aumentaría su popularidad como autor, sino también la de la agencia y la de las editoriales con las que el hombre había publicado su puñado de libros. Pero la emoción no se quedaba ahí: muchos de los involucrados eran, de hecho, grandes fans de Terrace House que morían por conocer —si tenían suerte, decían— a las personas relacionadas con el _reality_.

Más específicamente, a los miembros del elenco que se alojaría en la casa y a las celebridades que compartirían el set de los comentaristas con Ittetsu.

Los primeros, Ittetsu sabe ahora tras ver el inicio del programa, son un grupo de personas increíbles. Jóvenes: llenos de potencial, llenos de energía, llenos de experiencias pasadas y futuras que enriquecerán las perspectivas del hombre para permitirle mejorar un poco más en su trabajo como escritor. Sin duda llegarán lejos. Aunque debe admitir algo: no sabe realmente qué hacer con la repentina responsabilidad que ha adquirido sobre estos jóvenes.

A pesar de ser solo un poco mayor, se encuentra en la posición de criticarlos y juzgarlos. A pesar de ser solo un extraño para ellos, se encuentra en ese momento invadiendo su privacidad. Porque no importa que esos hombres y mujeres hayan firmado un contrato, un acuerdo para permitir que las miradas de la nación sigan sus movimientos en un lugar tan personal como lo es una casa; es un hecho irrefutable que a partir de ese momento tendrán problemas para ser ellos mismos frente a las cámaras.

El segundo grupo, por otro lado, es un caso aparte. Como Ittetsu, todos son celebridades relativamente menores si se los compara con los comentaristas regulares de Terrace House. Pero eso no evita que su presencia cree furor, no. Son un grupo tan animado que hacen que la audiencia presente en el set y el staff del programa se rían a carcajadas incluso antes de comenzar la grabación.

Nekomata había dicho unas noches antes, cuando los seis comentaristas habían salido a beber para conocerse mejor, que el trabajo de este nuevo equipo era exteriorizar los pensamientos del público. Había dicho que para llevar a cabo ese objetivo no era necesario un amplio conocimiento de psicología, antropología o lo que sea que Ittetsu hubiera estudiado (era literatura moderna y sociología). Había dicho que todo lo que se necesitaba era ser _humano_.

La respuesta a sus preocupaciones había sido tan sencilla, tan casual, que Ittetsu había respirado por primera vez en la noche.

Otro de los comentaristas, Ukai, lo había mirado por un minuto antes de declarar:

—Tú estarás bien, sensei.

—¡Ha! No tienes que decir lo obvio —había replicado Nekomata, y pronto ambos hombres se habían lanzado de lleno a una competencia de beber cerveza.

No era que Ittetsu no confiara en sus propias habilidades sociales, o que no supiera cómo se comporta un ser humano. Era solo que tenía tan interiorizado el hábito de ver a las personas como (potenciales) personajes de ficción, que le preocupaba un poco que sus comentarios pudieran llegar a rebajar a los habitantes de la casa a meros objetos para el entretenimiento del país.

Ahora, viendo a sus compañeros discutir lo sucedido en las últimas escenas que acaban de proyectar en la pantalla, Ittetsu deja que la energía del lugar alivie un poco su ansiedad. Después de todo, no puede permitirse dudar de sus capacidades en pleno rodaje y frente a todas esas personas que han depositado su fe en ellos.

—¿Qué pasa con esto? —pregunta Akane, dejando que sus manos se hundan en su abundante cabello—. Es apenas el primer día, ¿y ya hay este tipo de drama? ¿Cómo podrán dormir en la misma habitación?

—¡Es maravilloso! —dice Ukai, sentado con las piernas y los brazos cruzados en el suelo frente a Ittetsu.

—¿Maravilloso, Ukai-san? —Alisa se lleva una mano a la boca de la manera más delicada posible—. Parecía como si Terushima-kun y Kageyama-kun quisieran matarse. ¿Qué tiene eso de maravilloso?

—Yo creo que entiendo lo que dice el viejo Ukai —Saeko hace un ademán despreocupado y se recuesta más en el sofá junto a Alisa—. ¡Es una gran oportunidad!

—¿Oh? —Desde el suelo frente a ella, Nekomata ladea la cabeza al mismo tiempo que, en el sofá junto a él, Akane detiene el movimiento de sus manos en su enredado cabello y pregunta:

—¿Una oportunidad?

—¡Para comenzar a crecer, por supuesto! —responde Saeko.

Ittetsu entiende a lo que se refiere. Ante la mirada confundida de Akane, él agrega:

—Es una verdadera lástima que siendo apenas el primer día Kageyama-kun haya recibido ese... golpe emocional, por decirlo así. —El hombre no puede describirlo de otra manera, no con la expresión del jugador de voleibol todavía en su mente—. Pero esto lo obliga a encarar sus problemas desde el primer momento. No tendrá tiempo para ponerse cómodo, si eso era lo que planeaba. A partir de aquí solo puede avanzar.

El resto de los comentaristas asienten, unos con los ceños fruncidos y otros cruzados de brazos (y otros — _Saeko_ — bebiendo el vaso de agua como si fuera licor; por lo poco que la conoce, Ittetsu no puede descartar la posibilidad de que lo sea).

—O estancarse —contraargumenta Ukai.

—O renunciar —secunda Nekomata.

—Eres demasiado optimista, sensei. —Ukai le da una palmada en una pierna, tan dolorosa que lo hace retroceder hasta el espaldar del sofá y encogerse ahí—. Eso me gusta.

—Es ser realista —replica él, sobando su pierna y con lágrimas sin derramar en sus ojos—. Ustedes solo quieren ver el mundo arder.

Y mientras todos ríen con ganas, él no puede evitar preguntarse si ese es su caso también. Si no será ese el caso para Japón y el mundo: querer ser testigos de la colisión entre lo peor y lo mejor de la naturaleza humana.


	4. Primer día

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer día en Terrace House desde la perspectiva de los miembros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: en esta nota preliminar hago menciones de suicidio y autoflagelación. Si eres sensible o sufres de enfermedades mentales como ansiedad y depresión, lee bajo tu propia discreción o pasa directamente al capítulo del fanfic.
> 
> Este fin de semana me he preguntado en varias ocasiones si debería o no continuar publicando este fic, si debería o no alejarme del fandom original de Terrace House por el momento, si debería o no hacer o decir algo. Parece algo injusto, algo de mal gusto, seguir escribiendo una historia que está tan relacionada con este reality show teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió hace dos días.
> 
> El sábado 23 de mayo falleció una de las integrantes de Terrace House: Tokyo 2019-2020. Su nombre era Hana Kimura, tenía 22 años y se destacaba como un ícono de la lucha profesional en Japón. Al parecer fue un suicidio, a raíz del ciberacoso del que fue víctima desde su participación en el reality. Fueron mensajes de odio los que la llevaron a tomar la decisión de autolesionarse y, después, acabar con su vida.
> 
> En cámara y en sus redes sociales, Hana era una persona alegre y algo tímida que se esforzaba en todo lo que hacía. Quería ser apreciada como una chica y tener a alguien que cuidara de ella. Reconocía que era frágil pero tuvo el coraje de confesarse aunque sabía que la otra persona no sentía lo mismo. Era sensible en el sentido más positivo de la palabra, y amaba con toda la energía de un sol.
> 
> Los seres humanos, ¿cuándo entenderemos el verdadero impacto que nuestras palabras pueden tener sobre otros? ¿Cuándo haremos un esfuerzo consciente por escoger la empatía por encima del odio? ¿Cuándo aplicaremos en estos casos la filosofía de "si no tienes algo amable para decir, guarda silencio"? Somos criaturas con libre albedrío, sí, pero no podemos ejercerlo a costa de las vidas de otros. Si podemos escoger, escojamos siempre la amabilidad, el respeto, el amor.
> 
> La muerte de Hana tocó una parte profunda en mi ser. Depresión, ansiedad, pensamientos intrusivos, deseos suicidas y autoflagelación son situaciones con las que tengo experiencia de primera mano. La semana pasada me había propuesto terminar de escribir (¡por fin!) este capítulo en el que llevaba meses atascada por varias razones personales, y la trágica noticia me golpeó como un tren.
> 
> Me planteé dejar de escribir el fic como una especie de acción solidaria, pero en última instancia no puedo culpar al reality show. La culpa es de esa parte podrida del fandom que se cree en el derecho de esparcir odio solo porque sí. Mi mejor amigo sugirió que puedo continuar con esta historia y reconocer los problemas a manera de homenaje y criticismo, y eso es lo que haré. Cuando empecé a mapear este fanfic el año pasado ya tenía claro que quería tocar algunos temas sensibles como la homofobia y la depresión, y con la reciente situación siento que quiero ser más agresiva en este aspecto.
> 
> Terrace House: Homecoming 2020 es un fanfic que tendrá su cuota de temas sensibles y de sufrimiento para los personajes de Haikyuu!! que tanto amamos, pero tengan por seguro que haré lo posible para abordarlo de manera responsable. Si alguna vez sienten que no estoy cumpliendo, espero que por favor me lo digan a manera de crítica constructiva.
> 
> Una última reflexión: esta es una plataforma con potencial para llegar a millones de personas en el mundo; es responsabilidad de todos reconocer el impacto que pueden tener nuestras palabras y actuar de manera acorde. No podemos pretender que escribir por escribir siempre está bien, que crear bajo el pretexto de "yo escribo lo que quiero y solo para mí" es una acción inocente. ¿Por qué publicar algo si lo escribimos para nosotros mismos? Los diarios, después de todo, son objetos íntimos que mantenemos bajo llave. Mi punto es que debemos ser conscientes al momento de publicar un escrito o incluso un comentario, debemos preguntarnos si lo que estamos a punto de lanzar al mundo puede hacer daño a alguien o puede, por el contrario, ofrecer confort.
> 
> Me despido en esta nota con un sentido adiós para la hermosa Hana Kimura, una mujer valiente, fuerte, brillante e inspiradora. Una estrella fugaz del tamaño de un sol. Gracias por compartir con el mundo tu existencia, Hana. Descansa en paz.

Yui se siente como la espectadora de un mal chiste. ¿O tal vez es la protagonista? ¿La antagonista? ¿El _chiste_ en sí?

**PRIMERA ESCENA: una maestra, una repostera y un policía entran a una casa**

El equipaje de Yui golpea por accidente el mueble de las pantuflas, produciendo un ruido sordo que seguramente ha alertado al dueño del único par de zapatos en el _genkan_.

El hombre en cuestión, en cuanto la ve cruzar la puerta de la sala, se levanta del sofá y hace una reverencia rígida. Ella corresponde el gesto con nerviosismo.

—Soy Michimiya Yui, un placer conocerte.

—Kageyama Tobio. Un placer.

Yui deja su maleta a un lado y se sienta frente al hombre en otro sofá. El mueble se hunde bajo su peso sin generar sonido alguno.

El silencio se alarga, se alarga, se alarga.

—Eh... Um... ¿Cuántos años tienes? —pregunta ella finalmente, dándose bofetadas mentales por su repentina dificultad para comunicarse. ¿Cómo es posible que pueda hablarle a todo tipo de personas en tres idiomas distintos, y se quede congelada ante un joven solo porque es un algo callado (y porque es tan grande, y porque están frente a las cámaras)? Ella sabe que puede hacerlo mejor que eso.

—Veintitrés.

—¡Ah, entonces eres un poco menor que yo! —Aquello la tranquiliza un poco. La mayoría de personas con las que suele tratar son menores que ella. Sabe que es un razonamiento tonto, pero tal vez pensar en el muchacho en términos de _kouhai_ le ayude a sentirse menos intimidada—. Yo tengo veinticinco.

—Ya veo... —Kageyama desvía la mirada, juega con sus manos sobre su regazo. Está sentado con las piernas juntas y la espalda recta.

—Kageyama-kun, ¿eres estudiante universitario?

Él niega con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces a qué te dedicas?

—Soy jugador de voleibol.

—¿Eh? ¿Profesional?

Él asiente.

—¡Vaya, eso es increíble! —Yui había considerado, en algún momento de su vida escolar, inscribirse en el club de voleibol de su escuela. Al final había terminado por unirse al club de caligrafía con un compañero que comenzaba a gustarle—. ¿En qué posición juegas?

—Armador. —El atisbo de una sonrisa se asoma en el rostro de Kageyama. Yui cuenta el gesto como la victoria que es.

—¡Increíble! —repite ella—. La verdad es que no sé mucho sobre voleibol, ¿pero esa no es la posición más importante?

La mirada del hombre se ilumina, y abre la boca para decir algo. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento el sonido de la puerta resuena en la casa.

El tiempo que había comenzado a correr entre Yui y Kageyama se detiene, ambos conteniendo la respiración. Mientras esperan silenciosamente a que la persona recién llegada atraviese la puerta de la casa, Yui no puede evitar lamentar la pérdida de una oportunidad para hacer que Kageyama converse un poco más. Sin embargo, manteniéndose positiva, espera que la siguiente persona logre un poco más.

La siguiente persona no logra mucho.

La mujer, que se presenta como Misaki Hana, veinticinco años, repostera (dice haciendo un saludo militar y con un sonrojo que le llega hasta el cuello), resulta ser igual de tímida que ellos. Hana se sienta en el sofá al lado de Yui.

—Estoy tan nerviosa —admite, todavía sonrojada y mirando su regazo.

—La verdad es que yo me siento exactamente igual —replica Yui poniendo una mano sobre su pecho—. Anoche no pude conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que ya me había hecho a la idea y no me asustaba tanto.

—¡¿Verdad?! —exclama Hana, llevándose una mano a la mejilla—. Siempre hay algo sobre el primer día que, no sé, asusta un poco. Yo sí dormí, pero tuve pesadillas.

Por alguna razón, esto parece captar el interés de Kageyama.

—El... —comienza a decir, pero su voz suena de repente ronca y debe carraspear para aclararse la garganta—. El primer día...

La puerta de la casa se abre de nuevo. Kageyama cierra la boca y desvía su mirada. Si fuera otro tipo de persona, Yui lanzaría una maldición al aire. Otra conversación interrumpida, otra oportunidad perdida.

—¿Es normal que los nuevos miembros lleguen uno tan seguido del otro? —pregunta Yui a nadie en particular, luchando por contener su descontento dentro de una sonrisa falsa.

—Quién sabe... —Hana mira expectante la puerta de la sala.

Y aunque se odie un poco por el repentino ataque de superficialidad que hace que su corazón dé un brinco, Yui no puede evitar contener la respiración cuando ve al hombre que atraviesa la puerta con tan solo una mochila en su espalda.

Es su tipo. Es _exactamente_ su tipo. Lo cierto es que siempre ha luchado contra la noción de que tiene un "tipo" de hombre que le gusta en primer lugar, pero no puede negar el hecho de que "más alto que ella", "musculoso", "bronceado" y "cabello negro" son características que describen al 99% de los hombres que le han gustado.

Lo único que hace falta es...

—Buenas tardes, soy Sawamura Daichi. Espero que nos llevemos bien. —Una voz profunda y masculina. Sí, totalmente su tipo. _Maldición, Yui_.

Hana y Kageyama se ponen de pie, y Yui sigue su ejemplo unos segundos después. Todos se presentan casi al mismo tiempo, y Sawamura suelta una risa mientras se pasa una mano por la nuca.

—Lo siento, ¿podrían repetir sus nombres? No pude entender bien.

Hana y Yui se sonrojan. Incluso Kageyama luce un poco mortificado. Tras repetir las presentaciones con más calma, incluyendo sus edades, Sawamura deja su mochila a un lado y toma asiento junto a Kageyama.

—S-Sawamura, ¿a qué te dedicas? —pregunta Yui, y no tarda en darse una bofetada mental por haber tartamudeado.

—Soy policía. Aunque por ahora solo un oficial de bajo rango.

—¡Eso es genial! —La exclamación susurrada proviene de Hana. Luego, con un volumen de voz más normal, agrega:— ¿Trabajas aquí, en Karasuno?

—No, en Sendai. —Una sonrisa indescifrable se asoma en el rostro del hombre—. Pero Karasuno es mi pueblo natal, así que este es mi regreso a casa, supongo. —Sawamura suelta una risa—. ¿En el caso de ustedes es así?

—Algo así —responde Hana con facilidad justo cuando Yui se dispone a tomar la palabra—. Hasta hace poco trabajé en una pastelería en Hokkaido, pero de hecho nací y crecí en Miyagi.

—¿No en Karasuno?

—No, en Aoba-ku.

Ante la respuesta Kageyama, quien hasta el momento había permanecido callado, pregunta:

—¿Aoba? ¿Como Oikawa-san?

Hana parpadea una vez. Kageyama desvía la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

—Ah, no —se apresura a responder ella—. Digo, Oikawa-kun sí vivía ahí y estudiaba en la Preparatoria Aoba Johsai. Pero yo estudié en la Preparatoria Femenina Ōsaki.

—Lo siento —dice Kageyama—. Pensé que como tenían la misma edad...

—¡No, no! No te disculpes, Kageyama-kun. —Hana alisa los dobleces de su falda con las manos mientras habla—. Aunque sí lo conocí en una cita grupal. Los chicos de Aoba Johsai y los de Johzenji, en particular, suelen organizar ese tipo de cosas. Eh... ¿Eres fan de Oikawa-kun, o algo así?

—¿Fan? —Kageyama frunce el ceño—. Bueno, lo respeto. Y lo admiro, si eso es a lo que se refiere.

—¿Quién es Oikawa? —Sawamura contempla la conversación con una expresión confundida.

—¿Oikawa Tooru? —pregunta Yui para confirmar.

—¿Sí? —responde Hana, mirando insegura a Kageyama. El menor asiente con la cabeza, y cuando el silencio comienza a extenderse de nuevo, agrega:

—Era mi senpai en la secundaria. Kitagawa Daiichi.

—Ah, ¿entonces también te criaste en la región, Kageyama? —Sawamura vuelve a tomar las riendas de la conversación.

—Viví en Miyagi hasta terminar la secundaria.

—¿Y después?

—Iba a entrar a la Academia Shiratorizawa pero... —De repente, una nube oscura se posa sobre Kageyama—. No pasé el examen de admisión.

—Bueno, bueno, no hay por qué deprimirse. —Sawamura le da una palmada en la espalda, con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que Kageyama abra sus ojos en sorpresa—. Shiratorizawa es una escuela de élite, no todo el mundo puede entrar.

A pesar de la tranquilidad que Sawamura pone en sus palabras, la expresión de Kageyama mantiene un tono frío. Preguntándose para sus adentros por qué algo que sucedió hace tanto tiempo seguiría molestando al pelinegro, Yui agrega:

—¿Entonces dónde estudiaste la preparatoria, Kageyama-kun?

—En París.

La exclamación colectiva, piensa Yui, seguramente lastima los oídos del sonidista. No puede ser fácil escuchar semejante volumen a través de unos audífonos, amplificado por los micrófonos de solapa que los cuatro participantes tienen puestos.

—¡¿Por qué París?! —pregunta Hana con una mirada soñadora, juntando sus manos como en una plegaria. Para una repostera, París debe ser un paraíso.

—Mi hermana mayor estaba estudiando peluquería ahí en ese entonces —contesta él con una seriedad que, de alguna manera, le resta importancia al asunto.

—Eso es sorprendente, Kageyama —dice Sawamura con honestidad—. ¿Hablas francés?

—Solo un poco. —El interpelado se sonroja. Sawamura se limita a darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza, esta vez con más suavidad y con una expresión algo paternal que enamora a Yui un poco más. Luego se dirige a ella.

—¿Y tú, Michimiya?

—¿Ah? Eh, sí.

—¿Sí qué? —Sawamura ladea la cabeza y parpadea dos veces, confundido.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Sí hablo francés!

—Creo que estaba preguntando si eres nativa de Karasuno, Yui-chan. —Hana suelta una risita que intenta esconder tras su mano.

Yui pide para sus adentros que la tierra se la trague entera.

**SEGUNDA ESCENA: un tornado se une a la fiesta**

La conversación fluye al ritmo de varios sonrojos durante un rato. Yui logra contar que nació y creció en Chiba, pero desde hace años y hasta hacía pocos días se encontraba viviendo en Australia. Todos, a excepción de Kageyama, hacen algunos comentarios sobre trabajar en el extranjero, y la incomodidad comienza a disiparse poco a poco. A pesar de que el pelinegro se mantiene en silencio, por lo menos se ve algo más relajado.

El timbre suena.

Y vuelve a sonar.

Y otra vez, con un pitido largo.

—¿Se supone que debemos abrir? —pregunta Yui. Según lo que entiende, todos los miembros tienen una llave, y el staff no debería interrumpir de esa manera.

—Tal vez perdió su llave —dice Sawamura.

—¡Disculpen! —Alguien grita desde la entrada—. ¡Perdí mi llave! ¿Alguna chica linda me puede abrir, por favor? ¡Puntos extra si me recibe con un "Bienvenido a casa, maestro"!

Yui y Hana se miran con la boca abierta, la primera estupefacta y la segunda ofendida. Kageyama parece algo confundido, mientras Sawamura suspira y se cubre la cara con una mano. Un minuto pasa sin que nadie haga movimiento alguno.

—¿Qué te está tomando tanto tiempo, gatita?

Sawamura se levanta con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro y una vena palpitando en su sien, y se dirige al _genkan_. Desde la sala, en el silencio que se ha asentado, Yui puede escuchar el eco de la puerta abriéndose y las pisadas de alguien entrando con prisa. El recién llegado suelta una queja por el frío que hace afuera, y un segundo después parece reparar en la presencia de Sawamura.

En esa voz profunda que enloquece a Yui, Sawamura entona:

—Bienvenido a casa, maestro.

El interpelado no hace ni un sonido durante algunos largos segundos. Luego, suelta una carcajada y se escucha como si le diera unas palmadas a Sawamura.

—Vaya, amigo, ¿por qué tan serio? ¿Qué eres, policía?

Los tres en la sala se miran con los ojos abiertos. En el _genkan_ , el silencio se torna sepulcral durante unos instantes.

Hasta que al nuevo miembro le da un ataque de risa estruendosa.

—Esa... Esa es una... placa real... —dice entre carcajadas. Después de un momento logra calmarse y suena como si comenzara a quitarse los zapatos. Cuando habla de nuevo, su voz todavía evidencia una sonrisa—. No puedo creer que acerté a la primera. Eres un estereotipo andante, ¿sabías?

Frente a Yui, Kageyama aprieta los labios.

Cuando Sawamura atraviesa la puerta de la sala con el nuevo miembro pisándole los talones, ninguno de los que ya están ahí se pone de pie para saludar al recién llegado. Al hombre no parece importarle, simplemente deja su equipaje a un lado y toma asiento en el sofá en medio de Yui y Hana. Mientras él se presenta, ellas se desplazan de manera sutil hacia cada uno de los extremos del mueble, incómodas.

—Terushima Yuuji a sus servicios, _ladies_. —El hombre se recuesta con los brazos a lo largo del respaldo del sofá y pone los pies sobre la mesa de café—. ¿Y tú eres? —pregunta, dirigiéndose a Yui.

Ella aclara su garganta antes de contestar, y se sonroja cuando su voz la traiciona con un leve tartamudeo. La respuesta trae al rostro del hombre una sonrisa de satisfacción que muestra todos sus dientes, y Terushima repite la pregunta para Hana mientras se voltea. Sin embargo, la expresión feroz en el rostro de la otra chica hace que su expresión se congele.

—Misaki. Hana. —El tono con el que pronuncia esas dos palabras, de manera pausada y firme como piedras saltando en la superficie de un lago negro, es frío como el invierno fuera de la casa. Yui traga saliva, y los otros miembros se ven tan tensos como el propio Terushima.

La tensión, sin embargo, no impide que Terushima abra su boca de nuevo.

—Ah, Hana-chan, das miedo.

Es exactamente lo que no debería haber dicho.

Yui casi puede ver la electricidad danzando en los ojos de la otra chica.

—Eh... Creo... —interrumpe, contra todo pronóstico, un muy incómodo Kageyama—. Creo que alguien acaba de entrar.

En efecto, suena como si una persona se estuviera desabrochando su abrigo en el _genkan_.

Mientras esperan a que la recién llegada aparezca, Terushima aprovecha para huir descaradamente de la atención negativa que Hana sigue lanzando en su dirección y se levanta del sofá solo para recostarse en el mueble más cerca a Kageyama, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Creo que te conozco, pero no estoy seguro de dónde...

Yui toma la oportunidad para cambiar de tema.

—Ah, ¿tal vez te gusta el voleibol? ¡Kageyama-kun es un jugador profesional!

Una chispa de reconocimiento enciende la mirada de Terushima, y Kageyama parece mucho más acorralado que antes.

—¡¿Kageyama?! —Terushima se acerca aún más al rostro del pelinegro, quien trata de alejarse en vano—. Oh, ¡es cierto! Eres el mismísimo Kageyama Tobio. Hombre, es un honor conocerte, wow, esto es genial, realmente estaré viviendo en la misma casa con _el_ Kageyama Tobio en carne y hueso y en toda su gloria. Me siento honrado. Esto será divertido, ¡me estoy emocionando!

La retahíla de palabras que atraviesa los labios de Terushima tiene una cadencia particular, pero Yui no puede descifrar si se trata de algo bueno o malo. ¿Está emocionado porque admira a Kageyama o su tono es más... sarcástico? Preocupada, la chica suelta un suspiro imperceptible y lamenta para sus adentros no estar rodeada de niños. Los adultos son difíciles de leer.

Justo antes de que entre la nueva miembro a la sala, la mirada de Yui se encuentra con la de Sawamura, quien luce igual de preocupado a como ella se siente. Su corazón da un brinco.

Una sorpresa tras otra (una distracción tras otra), la mujer que entra a llenar el lugar faltante entre el grupo les roba el aliento a todos los presentes.

**TERCERA ESCENA: una diosa, desafortunadamente, no trae fortuna**

Shimizu Kiyoko, como se presenta la seria mujer con voz melodiosa, es sin duda la persona más hermosa que Yui ha tenido el placer de conocer en toda su vida. Pensamientos similares deben estar atravesando las mentes del resto de los miembros, a juzgar por sus miradas. Después de decir su nombre, y ante el silencio de todos, Shimizu carraspea y se toma un instante para doblar por la mitad el abrigo que acababa de quitarse.

Yui y Sawamura reaccionan al mismo tiempo, levantándose y diciéndole dónde se puede sentar. Mientras la interpelada parece debatirse entre qué lugar escoger, Yui ni siquiera tiene el instinto de sentirse celosa. Las reacciones que decoran toda la sala ante la presencia de la mujer son totalmente justificadas.

Shimizu decide sentarse en el sofá entre Yui y Hana, en el mismo lugar que había dejado vacío Terushima hacía tan solo un par de minutos.

El rey de Roma en cuestión se encuentra mudo, abandonando la atención que le estaba prestando a Kageyama (para notable alivio del pelinegro).

—Shimizu-san... —comienza el rubio tras medio minuto de contemplación—. Por favor s-

Pero no alcanza a terminar la frase porque, con los asombrosos reflejos de un policía, Sawamura se lanza a través del asiento sobre Kageyama para taparle la boca a Terushima con una mano. Una sonrisa exasperada y una vena palpitando en la sien del más grande son sus atributos más destacables.

El rubio hace algunos sonidos de protesta hasta que Sawamura lo deja ir.

—¡Eso fue grosero, Policía-san! ¡Ni siquiera sabes qué iba a decir!

—¡Cállate, mujeriego! —chasquea Sawamura, y le propina coscorrón en la cabeza al otro hombre—. Seguramente estabas a punto de pedirle que saliera contigo, ¿o me equivoco?

Terushima sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Vaya, nos conocemos desde hace cinco minutos y ya puedes leer mi mente a la perfección. Presiento que seremos buenos amigos... Eh, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Sawamura Daichi —responde el mismo Sawamura, con un suspiro frustrado. Yui pensaba que al mostrarle su placa antes Terushima sabía el nombre del otro, pero aparentemente su prioridad no estaba en aprender ese dato, como suele suceder con los niños con los que ha trabajado.

A la chica se le hace cómico el intercambio entre los dos hombres, y suelta una risa.

Tiene una idea.

—Ya que estamos todos, ¿por qué no hacemos un juego para conocernos mejor?

—¿Un juego? —Terushima se ríe—. ¿Qué te parece que somos, niños de primaria?

Yui se sonroja, recordando las palabras que el rubio le había dicho a Sawamura. _Eres un estereotipo andante, ¿sabías?_

—Es una buena idea —interrumpe Shimizu. Viniendo de ella, la afirmación adquiere una fuerza increíble. Los demás, incluído Terushima, asienten con la cabeza en distintos niveles de trance (el que se lo toma con más calma es, por alguna extraña razón, Kageyama).

—Bien, um, estaba pensando —comienza Yui—, Kageyama-kun, ¿tienes algún balón aquí?

Él entrecierra un poco los ojos, pero asiente y saca una pelota de voleibol de una mochila de lona. El implemento deportivo parece recién comprado, pero viendo cómo Kageyama lo sostiene con delicadeza sobre su regazo ella sospecha que simplemente el pelinegro es muy cuidadoso con sus cosas, al punto de mantener su balón en tan buen estado como si fuera nuevo.

Yui se siente un poco mal por querer usar ese balón para el juego.

—Ah, está bien si no quieres usarlo, es tuyo después de todo —dice, levantando las manos con las palmas hacia afuera—. La idea es que lancemos un objeto a la persona a quien queramos preguntar algo, pero no tiene que ser un balón. Podemos hacerlo con un cojín.

Terushima suelta un silbido de alivio.

—Sí, sí, mejor usemos un cojín, Yui-chan. Buena idea. De lo contrario, podríamos morir. —Una risa corta puntúa la idea, y junto al rubio Kageyama vuelve a tensarse.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta Sawamura con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, ¿no lo sabes? Kageyama es bastante famoso en el mundo del voleibol, pero no solo por su habilidad. Yo jugué una vez contra su equipo en secundaria y, aunque al final perdimos, déjame decirte, nunca me sentí más feliz de estar del otro lado de la red. —Terushima gesticula con sus manos como si estuviera contando una historia particularmente graciosa, pero la mirada oscurecida de Kageyama le dice a todos lo contrario—. Gran parte de la fama del increíble Kageyama Tobio se debe a que todos sus compañeros lo odian, porque es un armador talentoso pero demasiado exigente. Incluso he escuchado que ha enviado a varios jugadores de su propio equipo al hospital. Es un tirano, un dictador con corona que tiene un apodo reconocido por la mayoría de jugadores y fans...

El rubio posa un brazo sobre los hombros del menor. Acercándose a su oído pero en un volúmen de voz que todos pueden escuchar, termina:

—¿No es así, "Rey de la Cancha?

Silencio absoluto.

Tras el cabello de Kageyama, Yui apenas puede ver su expresión. Piel pálida, mejillas levemente sonrojadas, ojos abiertos de par en par, pupilas dilatadas. Terror, enojo, tal vez algo de vergüenza.

Esta vez, Sawamura no es capaz de reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido.

Todo sucede en cuestión de un segundo. Un ruido sordo rompe el silencio de manera estruendosa y, cuando se dan cuenta, Terushima está sobre la mesa de café cubriendo con una mano su mandíbula y lanzando una mirada cargada de resentimiento al otro hombre. El puño de Kageyama está levantado, sus nudillos blancos y ligeramente enrojecidos.

La expresión del menor es tormentosa, y en el fondo de su mente Yui registra que algo muy serio está sucediendo. O sucedió. O sucederá. Sus ojos se encuentran de nuevo con los de Sawamura por un instante, y ambos se mueven al mismo tiempo: ella hacia el rubio que parece querer incorporarse con intención de devolver el golpe, y él hacia el pelinegro para evitar que continúe la violencia. Hana y Shimizu, Yui nota por el rabillo del ojo, han retrocedido en sus asientos.

—Kageyama —dice Sawamura con un tono gentil y preocupado.

Yui no tiene la misma delicadeza con Terushima (ni siquiera le pregunta si está bien), solo lo empuja para que quede sentado en la mesa, le lanza una mirada de reproche y aparta la mano de su rostro para ver el golpe. No es grave, pero probablemente dolerá por unos días. El rubio aprieta los labios.

—¡¿Tú qué demonios sabes?! —exclama de repente el pelinegro, mirando con odio a Terushima—. ¡Dime! ¡¿Qué demonios sabes de mí?! Alguien que no ha estado en mis entrenamientos, alquien que ha _perdido en un partido contra mí_ , ¡no hay manera de que pueda saber!

Sawamura exclama el nombre del menor de nuevo, y sus propias palabras parecen registrarse en la mente de Kageyama. Con un paso hacia atrás y manos temblando visiblemente, el hombre toma su pelota y su par de maletas antes de apresurarse a salir. Lo último que Yui le escucha decir es algo como "esto fue un error", y la puerta de la sala se cierra tras él. Sawamura lo sigue en silencio.

—Bueno —dice Terushima, haciendo un esfuerzo aparente por darle un tono despreocupado a su voz—, esto es un desastre.

—Tú eres un desastre —responde Hana de inmediato, dándole una palmada en la cabeza y recibiendo un puchero del rubio.

Yui no sabe si reír o llorar.


End file.
